A Pefect Mistake
by Jessie's Girl 21
Summary: Bella was the loner, Edward the popular boy. What happens when, at the end of senior year, they have a one-night stand? What impact does it have on their lives? Read and review! AH! BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first twilight fic, my fourth story though, even if I deleted three. I know this idea has been done, like, a thousand times, but not exactly like this. So, yeah. Um…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. **

Bella's POV

"Delilah! Come downstairs! It's time for school!" I yelled. That girl can't keep track of time at all…

"Coming Mommy!" That's right, mommy. Delilah is my four-year old daughter. And if you were wondering, I am 22. Yeah, I had a baby when I was 18, at the end of my senior year. And back then, I didn't have a boyfriend, either. I was kind of a loner, and everybody hated me. Now you must be thinking: Then how does she have a kid? Well, Delilah came out of a one-night stand. And not even with some random guy! It was Edward Cullen, the most popular boy in school, and the boy who made fun of me the most. I assume he didn't know it was me he was sleeping with. I did though. And I could never forget it, it was wonderful, even coming from someone who hates me. Don't get me wrong though, it was a mistake.

A perfect mistake. And never once have I regretted it. Even while I was in the most painful situation of my life, childbirth. I luckily had my roommate, Rosalie, to help me out. I think she was more nervous about it than I was though…

_Flashback_

_ "So, Bella, do you think Emmet is ever going to propose? I mean, we've been together for like 3 years now…" Emmet was Rose's boyfriend. He also just happened to be my twin brother. They were so in love and so close, and he was planning on proposing to her, she just didn't know it yet. It kinda grossed me out too, I mean, my twin and my best friend? But you know, it made them happy, so I was happy._

_ All of a sudden I felt water dripping down my leg. "Uh, Rose?"_

_ "I mean, I love him and all, but I want this relationship to go somewhere."_

_ "ROSE!"_

_ "What, Bella?" She said, irritated._

_ "My water just broke, Rosalie. Could you pay attention for once?" I was annoyed then. _

_ "Oh. Oh! OH! Ohmigod, Bella, your going to have the baby!" She said nervously. I just nodded. "Um, should I call Emmet? He can drive you to the hospital. And of course, I want to come!"_

_ So she called Emmet and we drove to the hospital with Rose bouncing in her seat. I couldn't believe it but I was more calm than her._

_ Once we got there, reality finally set in and I started freaking out. "Ohmigod Rose in less than a day I'll be a mom! I can't believe this is finally happening!"_

_ "Calm down, Bells. It's gonna be fine." Finally Rose realized that I was the one having the baby and she should be helping calm me down and not scaring me._

_ "So, Bella, what are you going to name it?" She said, trying to distract me._

_ "Well, if it's a boy, Anthony Thomas. I know it's a little old fashioned but we'd call him Tommy. If it's a girl, Delilah Rose. After you" I told her, smiling at the though of a baby in my arms._

_ "Oh, Bella, you would name your daughter after me? That's so nice! And that sounds so nice. Delilah Rose, Anthony Thomas. Aw, the perfect name for a perfect baby."_

_ Seven hours of excruciating pain later, I had a little daughter named Delilah Rose Cullen-Swan._

_End Flashback_

Now I live in a house in Michigan with Emmet and Rose, who did get married, a year later. They had a beautiful wedding and are thinking about kids now. I haven't seen Edward since I graduated from high school. I think things should stay that way, too. I mean, he hated me, what would he think when he found out he had a daughter with the most unpopular girl in school, who he hated?

**So what do you think? I'm going to continue this story even if I don't get many reviews, because it was so fun to write. Well, I accept anonymous reviews, so review if you read it. Don't just favorite it, review! I want constructive criticism please. Also compliments would be nice. As long as it's not an insult, I'm good. Well, that's it! I can probably get another chapter up next week or tomorrow. **

**~Abby~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was just too much fun not to continue right away. So, here's an update already!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Bella's POV (Where I last left of)

"Seriously, Delilah! Get your butt downstairs! Mommy has a job interview to get to!" I yelled up the stairs. I normally don't like yelling at my daughter, other than Rose and Emmet, she's all I have.

Rose walked up, interested. "I didn't know you had a job interview. With who?"

"I'm trying to get a job at the restaurant 'Hello.' (A/N I know, no restaurant would ever be called that, but I love that Glee episode so much I had to name something after it!) I'm interviewing with… Um… Someone named… Alice Hale? Hey, Rose, weren't you Rosalie Hale before you were Rosalie Swan? My sister-in-law?"

Rose looked like she was remembering something. "Oh, yeah, that's my twins brother Jasper's wife. She's nice, but I remember her brother isn't. But I can't remember is name… Hmm…" I laughed at her expression.

"It's okay, Rose, you should get to work. I need to drop Delilah of at 'school.'" We both laughed at that. Delilah refused to call her day care that, she said, and I quote, 'Day care is for babies. I'm not a baby anymore, right Mommy? I'm a big girl!' That I had a hard time answering, because she'll always be my baby girl. My little Delilah Rose…

Speak of the devil. She came skipping downstairs. "Hi, Mommy! Good morning, Auntie Rose. Where's Uncle Emmet?"

"Uncle Emmet's at work sweetie. Come on, let's get you to school." I told her calmly. My daughter was so mature for her age, it was unbelievable. But we really had to get going.

Half an hour later, I arrived at Hello. When I went in the place, the first thing I saw was a short girl with spiky hair sitting with a clipboard on a stool. "Hello, welcome to Hello. I'm Alice Hale, you must be Bella." (A/N I have no idea how this would happen in real life, but whatever. This is just part of the plot!) She looked up and put on a pair of tortoiseshell glasses. They looked like they were for show. "Alright, I'm going to ask you a few questions. First: How old are you?"

"22." I answered.

"Okay. Are you married? Boyfriend?" I didn't know why she needed to know this, but I just shook my head no. "Alright. Have you ever been a waitress before?"

"Yes, when I was 20. I had to quit though because… Never mind." I couldn't tell her I quit because of my at that time two-year-old daughter.

"Is it personal? Ah. Okay. Do you live with family?" Now that was the tricky part. Should I tell her I live with my brother, his wife, and my daughter? I guess, but I still don't know why she cares.

"Yes, I live with my brother, Emmet, his wife, Rosalie, and my… daughter… Delilah Rose." Her mouth dropped open. She obviously wasn't expecting that.

"Wait, your Bella Swan! Rosalie is my sister-in-law! Yay! We're sort of related!" I frowned. Did she not care I had a daughter? "And um… I know this is personal… but you know, we're kind of related… So… How old is your daughter? Is she the reason why you quit your old job?"

"Yeah, she is. Delilah is 4, and she's my whole life. She came out of a one-night stand, so really… she's all I have."

"Well, I think it's so nice your willing to tell me all this… So I'm just going to give you the job. You seem nice."

"Really? Thank you so much!" She reached over and hugged me. "When do I start working?" Just then a guy with familiar bronze hair and green eyes walked in.

"Edward! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital, working?" Alice asked the guy, Edward. I was pretty sure I knew him from somewhere, I just couldn't remember where.

"Well, Alice, I just got out of work, so I decided to come and see my little sister. Is that a crime?" He smiled. Wait, I recognize that smile…

"Edward Cullen! You are not older! Well, not significantly anyway… I mean, 11 minutes? That's not a lot!" Yep, that's him. The father of my child is the brother of my new boss, who seemed to remember I was there just then. "Oh, right, Edward, this is Bella. I just hired her. Bella, this is my twin brother Edward. I bet you know all about that annoying twin brother stuff."

"Yeah, Emmet rubs it in my face every second of the day he's 6 minutes older. It's like, I know, you idiot! I'm your sister, you don't have to tell _me!"_ Me and Alice started giggling.

"You know Bella, I think we're going to be great friends. You know?" I nodded, and grinned.

"Bella, have we met before, you look familiar…" Edward said, confused. I decided to play dumb and pretend I didn't know him.

"Um, no, I don't think so. No, we haven't." I said. Little did I know I would seriously regret it later on.

**Well, that's it! Is it good? Review, please!**


	3. 3: I'll Stand by You

**Oooh I am good at updating this story! Well I'm looking for a beta now. I have no idea how to do that though… So I'm gonna need some help figuring that out. But review if you want to be my beta. Kay? Well please review! It really makes my day! I woke up this morning and saw my reviews and read them and freaked! Yay! I love that I got that many favorite authors and stories and alerts and stuff after two chapters! Well I'm gonna stop my rants and… Wait! Have you seen Valentine's Day? I know it's like 2 months old but I saw it today and was like… Well, great movie, and all, but Taylor Swift is a terrible actress! Oh god, stick to the singing! Well, now I am gonna finish my rant.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah I don't own Twilight. Boohoo. **

Edward's POV (This isn't going to be that great so brace yourselves)

I walked into Alice's restaurant just to see her talking to one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. Wow. Just then Alice noticed me.

"Edward! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the hospital, working?" She asked me. I grinned at her.

"Well, Alice, I just got out of work, so I decided to come and see my little sister. Is that a crime?" I always rubbed it in her face that I was older. It was fun, I needed something to hold against her.

"Edward Cullen! You are not older! Well, not significantly anyway… I mean, 11 minutes? That's not a lot!" I just shook my head. That is a difference. Maybe it isn't big, but it's the one thing I had over her. Then she seemed to remember that the pretty girl was there. "Oh, right, Edward, this is Bella. I just hired her. Bella, this is my twin brother Edward. I bet you know all about that annoying twin brother stuff." Bella grinned. Oh, she was beautiful when she grinned. Wait, where have I seen that before?

_Flashback_

_ It was my senior year of high school. I was the king of the school, and had a beautiful girlfriend, Tanya. The only thing I was missing was respect from my family, but back then it didn't matter, all that mattered was that I had the hottest girl in school as my girlfriend, she loved me, and so did everyone else. Well, except one girl. Now that I think of it, I couldn't remember her name. But there was a reason she didn't like me. Well, actually, she hated me. But as I was saying, she had a reason. I tortured her, I was her own personal bully. She was a loner, but now that I think about it she wasn't really, she had one friend. Well, anyway, I was so mean to her, for no reason whatsoever. That day, though, it had been really bad. "Hey, girl, what's up?" She looked up at me and frowned. I never bullied like this._

_ "Um, nothing. Why do you care, anyways?" She snapped at me._

_ "Whoa, whoa, just being nice." She frowned again. "Wanna hang out later?" She knew I wasn't being serious and was obviously wondering what was up. _

_ "With you? I don't think so." I had to admit, the girl had attitude. Nice. Now, teenage me hated being rejected._

_ "Come on, babe." I remember saying smoothly. She just walked away. I remember being so angry, I ran after her, slapped her, and pushed her down. The next day at school, her cheek was red and she had scrapes all over. But she was grinning. I never understood why, until I saw her walking with Angela to class. Huh. The weirdo finally had made a friend…_

_End Flashback_

No way that girl was Bella. Bella is much too pretty to be that girl. But something happened, one night… Ah, I can't remember. Whoa. While I was zoned out in memories, Bella had been talking. But I have seen her before… "Bella, have we met before, you look familiar…" I decided to say.

Her eyes darted around, and she said, "Um, no, I don't think so. No, we haven't." Huh, that was strange…

_Bella's POV (Sorry for changing in the middle, that was all I wanted though in Edward)_

Before I left, Alice told me she wanted to meet Delilah, so we made plans for dinner with Emmet, Rose, and her brother Jasper, who is Alice's husband. Finally it was time to pick up Delilah from day care. I have never told her about Edward, or anything about her father. I didn't want to mess up my little girl's life with all that drama. Her life was hard enough already. Before I knew it, I was at her day care center."Hi, baby." I said when she came running out into my arms. When she looked up, I asked her, "How was school, honey?"

"It was good Mommy. I made a new friend. Her name is Kathy. She's nice." Delilah grinned at me. Now, looking at her, after seeing Edward, I could really see the resemblance. I mean, she has his gorgeous green eyes, and bronze streaks in her curly hair. All that together makes her gorgeous.

"Good, what do you say we go get ice cream now? I'll get you two scoops!" I offered.

"Yay! Mommy, Kathy says her daddy buys her presents and brings her to the park. Where is my daddy?" I froze. I wasn't expecting this to come so soon. That's not good.

"Honey, our situation with your daddy is… well, it's complicated. All I know about your daddy is that he never knew about you, and… well, I haven't seen him since high school." I knew that I should feel bad about lying to my daughter, but… it was for her own good. She didn't need to know that her father hated me and didn't know it was me he slept with that night. And if her knew, well… it wouldn't be pretty. He hated me, and even hit me once. That was one of the best days of my life, actually, because it let me make a friend, Angela. "So, baby, just don't worry, some day we'll find you a daddy." Just then my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Bella! It's Alice. Just wanted to see if it's okay if Edward comes to dinner with all of us. He says he wants to see your daughter." Oh no. What if he recognizes the eyes, or the hair? Well, I can't just say he can't come…

"Sure, he can come." I found myself saying. Well, what was I going to do? Say 'Oh, Alice, no your brother can't come because he's the father of my daughter and I don't want him noticing the resemblance?' Yeah, like that wouldn't end my job and our friendship and ruin my life.

"Great! See you tonight Bella!" She chirped, and hung up. Oh, no… what have I gotten myself into? (A/N I was gonna stop there, but I decided not to since this is so fun to write and you guys wouldn't review this chapter. )

_Later that night, at Hello, Bella's POV still_

I decided I should come on my won with Delilah, not with Emmet and Rose. I didn't know why, I could use support… But the thing was I was the only one who actually knew who Delilah's father was. Emmet and Rose did know that she came out of a one-night stand, but that was all. They thought I didn't know who the guy was. Hardly. It would have been better if I didn't know. So now, I pulled up with Delilah in the backseat, wondering why I was so nervous.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Do you not like your new boss?" Delilah said. She was good at picking up emotions.

"No, I'm fine sweetie, don't worry. Hey, we're here." I got out of the car and let Delilah out. "Come on Del, let's go in." We walked in, and I immediately say Alice bouncing in her seat. Next to her was a guy who look vaguely like Rose. I realized it was Alice's husband, and Rose's twin, Jasper. Next to him on the other side was Rosalie, who was talking animatedly to Alice. They were going to get along great. Next to her was my brother, Emmet. He was just sitting there, looking bored. I didn't see Edward. Weird. We walked over to the table, and I heard a gasp.

It was Alice. "She's gorgeous, Bella! Hi, Delilah, I'm Alice. You can call me Auntie Alice." I almost started laughing. She didn't think they were really related, but they were actually related by blood. Delilah smiled at Alice.

"Hi, Auntie Alice, I'm Delilah." Alice grinned widely at my daughter. "Mommy, are we going to sit? I'm hungry."

"Of course, honey. What do you want to eat?" I said. She really did look so much like Edward.

"I want chicken fingers, Mommy. And ketchup and french fries!" She said after we sat down across from everyone. (A/N Writing that made me hungry! Now I want chicken! And for all vegetarians, picture your favorite food instead. Now we can all be hungry! Okay, back to the story now.) I laughed, and so did Emmet and Rose. Jasper and Alice just looked confused.

"She orders that at every restaurant we go to, no matter what else is on the menu." I explained to clear it up. Suddenly the song _I'll Stand by You, _the Glee Cast version, came on.

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes  
Come on and come to me now.  
Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through  
Cause I've seen the dark side too.  
When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,  
Nothing you confess could make me love you less  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,  
Come on and talk to me now.  
And hey, what you got to hide? I get angry too  
But I'm alot like you.  
When you're standing at the crossroads, don't know which path to choose,  
Let me come along, cause even if your wrong  
I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,  
I'll stand by you.  
Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you.  
And when, when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone,  
You won't be on your own, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you  
I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you  
Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you._

That made me tear up. That was how I felt about Delilah. Nobody understood except me so when I started crying they all started at me. "This song j-just is h-how I f-feel about D-Delilah." I love my daughter, and I never ever wanted her hurt. I would do anything for her. That song expressed my feelings completely. "I l-love you Delilah." I said, emotional. It was so embarrassing, but I get so emotional when I hear that song.

"I love you too, Mommy." Delilah smiled and said.

"Come here sweetie." I said to her. She scooted her chair over and snuggled into my arms. "I love you." I muttered. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. I looked up and saw Edward.

"Is that Delilah?" He said, and I nodded. It was even more embarrassing that he saw it. "Hi Delilah, I'm Edward." He said, and she looked up.

"Hi, Edward." She said, and snuggled back into my arms.

"Sorry, Edward, she's not normally this shy, we're just both very emotional right now." I said. Everyone got talking, and the night went on. Edward never seemed to notice the resemblance between him and the little girl I was holding.

**Well that's it! A lot longer than the last two! Did you like it? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I am the best author ever! Look, this is the fourth chapter and the third day! I feel bad though, I have homework to do… What the heck! This is more fun! So, guys, you see what I am sacrificing? My perfect As! Well that's not quite true… I should stop boring you with my stupid grades/personal life. Well, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I would totally screw up Twilight, so it's a good thing it belongs to Stephanie Meyer and not me!**

_Bella POV (1 month later)_

_On the phone_

"Seriously, Alice, I do not want to go on a date with your brother! I have a daughter, for god's sake! What guy wants to go out with a single mom?" I screamed into the phone. Stupid Alice.

"Come on Bella! It's time to get back in the game! Besides, he likes you!" She said. Then I calmed down. He did? Enough not to kill me for the fact that Delilah was actually his real daughter?

"Really?" Was all I could get out. Over the past month Alice and I had become great friends, like she said. We were actually already closer than me and Rose. Now that was weird. So I felt like I should tell her about Delilah.

"Yeah, he—" She started, but I didn't let her finish.

"Alice, that's not important, meet me at Hello in 20 minutes. Rose will be there too. Okay?" I told her. She agreed and I called Rose.

"Hello?" Rose said.

"Hey, Rose, it's Bella, meet me at Hello in 20 minutes, 'kay?" I told her as well. She was confused, but then said she would meet me there. "Oh, and bring Emmet, he also deserves to know."

"Know what? Bella, what are you hiding from me?" I sighed. Rose was too observant and smart.

"Just, come, please, Rose? It's very important. Life changing important." I told her, and heard her sigh. "Really, Rose, I need you here." She finally gave in.

20 minutes later we were all at Hello. "Okay, so can anyone guess what could be this important you would all have to come?" Emmet raised his hand. I sighed, and smiled a little. "Yes, Emmy?" I said, and he gave me a huge, evil smile.

"Well, sister dearest, have you called us all here to tell us that you have joined a terrorist organization? Or… wait! I have the best idea! Ooooh! Oooooh!" Oh, Emmet. My poor, disturbed, brother.

"What, Emmy? And no, I have not joined a terrorist organization. Seriously?" I told him. I swear, his brain stopped working when he turned three."

"Well, Sissy… Are you and Delilah moving to Pandora?" He said excitedly. That idiot. He still doesn't get that Avatar isn't real. Rose and Alice both rolled their eyes with me.

"No, you moron, how the hell am I related to you? No, it's serious, Emmet. Nothing will change that much, I think, but… Well, not for you anyway. For me, maybe. And definitely Delilah." Finally Emmet's grin faded. "I came to tell you all that… Delilah's dad… who I had that one-night stand with… is Edward." They all gasped. No one was expecting that.

"Bella! How could you not tell him?" Alice exclaimed. She obviously didn't go to our high school.

"Well, Alice, Rose and Emmet, you two know right?" They nodded, with sad eyes. "My high school life wasn't the most pleasant. Edward was the golden boy, and I was… well, I was a loner." She gasped. I can't believe she didn't know that. I smiled softly. "Yeah, I was the girl everyone hated. Including Edward. He at the time we, um, slept together, was still dating the golden girl, Tanya Denali. They were the It couple in the school. It seemed his life was perfect." At that, Alice just shook at her head and muttered something along the lines of 'Poor misleaded girl.' I pretended not to hear that, and went on. "The night it happened, we were both drunk, and I was feeling terrible about myself. It was a huge mistake…"

_Flashback_

_It was the senior class party (A/N Probably don't have these, but really, do I care? Nope!), and I was ecstatic. Finally, we were going to get to leave this crap shack forever. Yes! Well, during the first part of the party. In the middle, that's what completely rid me of my teen reckless years._

_ It began when Tanya Denali walked over. "Hi, Bella." She hissed. "Having fun?" I knew something was up, but I was too happy to care. That was my mistake. The biggest one of my life. Well, second biggest. Funny how the two mistakes were less than an hour apart. All of a sudden Tanya pulled out a beer. "Here, Bella. If your having such a great time, I know a way to make it even better." She shoved the beer in my hands. I drank it. Weirdly she seemed to sense I was done and shoved another in my hands. "Here, have this one too."_

_ Five beers later, I was in a random bedroom, crying. After the fifth beer, Tanya poured hers all over me, humiliating me and ruining my night. All of a sudden Edward staggered in, obviously more drunk than I was. "Hey there, gorgeous, wanna make out?" He didn't wait for an answer. Before I knew it, I was on the bed with Edward Cullen, most popular boy in school, boyfriend of the very girl that put me in this position. Payback is fun. Especially when it includes this. _

_ I wasn't a slut, that was my first time. And again, before I knew it, I woke up naked, in the arms of Edward Cullen, no longer a virgin. Before he could realize what he had done, I ran out of the room and back home._

_End flashback_

I finished up my story in tears. "And that's what happened." All three of them came over and hugged me. "You won't tell him, will you? I mean, I know he deserves to know, but… I don't think he needs this. I mean, what would he think? I mean, he's got a daughter with the girl he hated most in high school?"

"Oh, Bella, I think he would be happy. I mean, not ecstatic, but happy. He does want kids. I mean, I guess he'd be a little upset you kept her away, but…" Emmet's hand shot up. We all sighed. "Yes, Emmet?"

"Well, why don't you and Delilah get to know Edward first, and once your really close, tell him!" Wow, Emmet had a good idea. Damn, we should have video taped that!

"Great idea Emmet! Wow, now I know we really are related!" I said.

All of a sudden the bell rang on the door, telling us someone walked in. We all turned around. Ohmigod, it's Edward! Did he hear? Oh, no! Not now! Right after Emmet's first good plan! "Hello, sister. Why the gathering? I just wanted to talk to Bella and I figured she would be here." Phew! He didn't hear! Good! "Bella?" He made as motion with his hand, signaling for me to come over.

"Yes, Edward?" I said cautiously.

"Um… Bella, would you like to go on a date with me?" I sighed, and smiled.

"Of course! Tonight?" He nodded, grinning widely. "See you there!"


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ: IMPORTANT**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Isabella Jame Swan Cullen. She is the nicest reviewer I've ever had and her reviews make my day! So all of you who keep favoriting this story, get of your lazy butts and review! Not to be rude… But I'd really like to hear your opinion. And seriously, this story has over 600 hits. Where are all of you? Anonymously review! Seriously! Or review non-anonymously! I really like hearing you like the story, or what I could make better! Really! Guys, in my other story I've had 10 chapters and 73 reviews. I'd like more. So from now on the amount of reviews I get will effect the next update. So, if you haven't reviewed last chapter, go back and do that. Not to sound needy, I know I do, but really guys, please? I got some bad news today so I need cheering up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

_Edward's POV_

Yes! She said yes! Oh, no. Where am I going to take her? What if she just felt bad for me? Wait, wait. WWAD? (A/N Who can figure that one out? Review to find out or tell me the answer!) calm down, Edward, calm down. She does like you, she does. Ugh. Ever since Tanya I've been so paranoid about girls…

_Flashback (That's right, I'm starting with a flashback. New, huh?)_

_ I woke up from our senior class party to find myself naked in a bed. Whoa, what did I do? (A/N Familiar? Sorry, sorry, back to the story) Oh, god… Who did I sleep with? Shit! I don't even remember…_

_Flashback Within Flashback_

_ I saw myself walk into a bedroom to see a brunette girl… But everything was too fuzzy to see who she was. I remember saying "Hey there gorgeous, wanna make out?" Damn! Before I knew it we were making out._

_ Wow. Amazing. You'd think I'd done it before, being the most popular boy in school, but really, that was my first. And I can't say i regret it._

_End Flashback Within Flashback (A/N That was fun to write)_

_ Right, so that's what happened. I slept with mysterious brunette girl. She was so beautiful… I wish she'd stayed so I could've found out who she was. Anyway, I found my clothes and walked down the hall. The party was being hosted at my girlfriend Tanya's- Oh no. Tanya! I just cheated on Tanya! Like, big time! I just slept with some random girl, and lost my virginity to her, not my girlfriend of 8 months! At her house, too! Whatever, I'll just pretend it never happened. I went downstairs to get some breakfast._

_ During breakfast I thought things over. I wouldn't tell anybody. And the girl who I slept with probably doesn't remember, she was almost as drunk as me. _

_ I went upstairs and walked into Tanya's room. "Oh my god, Tanya." She was on her bed, half naked, making out with Mike Newton. "Tanya…" She finally noticed me._

_ "Ohmigod Edward! It's so not what it looks like! It's—I just—Edward… Please forgive me!" She begged me while putting her shirt back on._

_ "You know what Tanya? I wasn't going to tell you, but… Now things are different. I—I slept with Bella Swan!" She gasped. I was pretty sure I didn't really, but I needed to get back at her._

_ "You did? But why? How could you do this to me Edward? I thought you loved me?" I just laughed a bitter laugh._

_ "I thought the same, Tanya. But obviously I didn't if I slept with Bella. And you did with Mike." I walked out of the room, never looking back._

_End Flashback_

Oh my god. Bella was the girl I bullied in high school. Oh, no. Does she realize that? Probably. I was awful to her. Well at least I didn't sleep with her. That I'm sure of. But I have to apologize right away! I took out my phone and dialed her number.

"Hello? Who is this?" She answered.

"This is Edward. Bella, Bella, I'm so sorry… I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO SORRY!" I sobbed

"What, Edward? For what? What happened?" She sounded anxious, and a little guilty, I wonder what that was about? Well, I'll wonder later. Now I have to grovel.

"Bella, I was so mean to you in high school. I hurt you, physically and mentally. And don't tell me it's okay because it's not. I have to do something for you." I said. She paused.

"Okay, I do forgive you Edward. Your so different than you were back then. What happened?" Silence. I really did not want to tell her I found Tanya making out with Mike. "Okay, to personal, sorry." I would tell her sometime. I swore that. "Um… Edward, I know this is going to sound really weird, but… Can you be the father figure to Delilah? She's been asking me for days now if she can ever have a daddy and I'm so tired of telling her she won't because her daddy never knew about her and left her… And you seem good with her…" She rambled on. A grin was spreading on my face. That was the perfect way to get on Bellas good side! Yes! Perfect plan!

"Okay. Would you like to move in with me?" She was stunned.

"Um—I mean, sure.. But what should we tell Delilah?" She said, worried. Always the worrier.

"We'll tell her that I'm her real father. I mean, she has my eyes, anyway, it's believable." She gulped. I did notice a weird resemblance between myself and Delilah. It was weird. "By the way, what's her full name?"

"Delilah Rose Swan-Cu—" She broke off. "Delilah Rose Swan-Cullen." She muttered.

"Cullen? Why is there a Cullen at the end? Bella?" I was confused.

"Well… Um, we have to tell her that you're her dad, so I was thinking we could add that on." Oh, that made sense. But I could've sworn I heard her mutter 'Good save.' Huh. Must be my mind playing tricks on me.

"Okay. Well, you can move in tomorrow. Pack up your stuff. Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow, love." Oh my god. Did I just call her love?

**And that is the end of my special second update of the day! You guys are so lucky. My other story I update maybe once every 2 weeks. This I update every day. Ha! Yay! Anyway, review this chapter and any you haven't yet and let me know what you think of them!**


	6. 6:Lean On MeYou Can't Always Get What

**Hola everyone! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, my internet died. Well, I'm gonna see how long I can make it. Ooooh! A double update! In the form of 1 update! Well, guys, over 1,200 hits. 21 reviews. Pretty good! But those of you out there enjoying my story, tell me how it makes you feel. (Sorry, psychiatrist's daughter.) Eh, anyway, please review!It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Yay! Those of you who write stories, you should know how that feels. Also…**

**Guys, one o my favorite authors on this website, Twi-Girl09, has just published a new story, called Surrogate, and nobody is reviewing or reading it. So, if you want a good Twilight story, go check it out! And review! Here's the summary:**

**Bella has decided to be a surrogate for her best friend, Rosalie, and the secret love of her life, Edward, who cannot have children. AH**

**It's soooooooooo good, guys. So check it out, and let me (and Twi-Girl09, of course) know if you like it!**

**Oh, wait, here's the id number thingy. **

**5888826**

**okay? Got it? Read, read, read!**

**And here's what you all have been waiting for:**

**Wait like 2 seconds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, duh**

_Bella's POV (Right after we left of)_

Ohmigod. Did he just call me love? He did, he did. No, he must not have. But he did! No, he didn't he doesn't love you, stupid. He just… Didn't say it, right! Just then Delilah walked in.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Who didn't say what?" She said. Oops, I must have said that out loud. "Mommy?"

"Uh, nothing's wrong, sweetie. Guess what? You know Edward?" Her face lit up at his name. Good, she already likes him.

"Well, honey, we're moving in with him!" Her face lit up again, and her grin was huge. She shrieked, and threw herself in my arms.

"Really, Mommy? Really? Yay! I can't wait! We're going to be a family!" She jumped out my arms and started dancing around the room. She suddenly stopped. "But, Mommy, why?" She asked, walking back over.

"Well, because… Well, I'll have to tell you with him there." That worked. Well, at least she fell for it.

Two days later we were moved in Edward's house. "Hi, Edward." I said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello, Bella. Hi, Delilah. How are you two?" He said, ducking down and kissing Delilah's forehead. She beamed up at him.

"Hi Edward! We're good. Aren't we, Mommy?" She said, looking up at me. I nodded. "So, where's my room?" She said and pushed her way through the door. I laughed.

"Sorry she's so rude. When should we tell her… About, you know?" I said. When would we tell her? I remember when I first found out about her. I was completely alone. No Edward, no Angela, and at the time, no Rose.

_Flashback_

_ I rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Ugh, what was happening to me? I burst into tears. What was I doing? What was up with the crying, and the throwing up, and the mood swings? I looked at my calendar. Ohmigod. 27, 28, 29, 30… 48 days. I was late. Way, way late. I rushed to the store._

_ When I came back I looked at the little stick I bought. There was no way that was actually possible. I mean, what are the odds that it happens once, and that comes out of it? God, it was a friggin' mistake! Why does this have to happen to me? Me? Out of all the people this would happen to, me. What a great start at college. Now I'm going to be known as the easy slut. Great. I'm the opposite. Seriously? _

_ I looked at the results. Ohmigod. Plus sign._

_ I was pregnant. (A/N What a dramatic non-ending to my brill flashback!)_

_ Suddenly my new roommate, Rosalie Hale, walked through the door. "Bella! What's wrong? You look really pale." If only she knew. "Bella? What's in your hand?" Finally I was brought back to reality. _

_ "Uh, nothing!" I hid the pregnancy test behind my back. "Nothing." Oh, no…I can't lie to her! We're roommates! She'll see the baby grow, see the huge bump…_

_ "Bella, you're a terrible liar. Come on, Bella, don't you trust me? Bella, please tell me. It looks like it's really troubling you." I shook my head. "Bella, do I need to call Jasper?" Jasper was her twin brother. He read people very well. "I know your not fine. Come on, won't you—What's in your hand?" I brought it out in front of me. There was no use hiding it, she'd find out eventually. "Is that a pregnancy test Bella?" She gasped. I nodded. "Are you—Are you pregnant?" I nodded again. "Oh, Bella, I'll help you through this. You won't be alone. I promise." I broke down and sobbed. She hugged me, and helped me through the whole thing._

_End Flashback_

Back to reality. "I think we should tell her now, Bella. Just get it over with." What? Oh, right. Our 'lie' to Delilah. If only he knew… My poor girl. I hope she takes it well…

We walked in and found Delilah in a pink room with 'Princess' written on the headboard, covered in pink fluffy stuff. As a kid, I would've personally hated that kind of thing, but Delilah loves it. "It's soooooo pretty Mommy! Edward, Mommy, did you do this for me? I love it so much!" She giggled.

"I'm glad you like it, Delilah, but your mommy and I have to tell you something." Edward said, very calm. Huh.

"Yes. Delilah… You grew up without a dad and I'm so sorry, sweetie, about that. But really, you do have a daddy. Delilah… Edward is your daddy." She squealed and jumped into his arms. Then she squealed again and jumped into mine.

"Edward, does this mean I can call you Daddy?" He nodded. "Yay! Daddy, can I have some chicken fingers?" His face lit up. This was such a happy day for all of us. (A/N I would end it there, but I promised you guys a double-single review, so…)

The next day Alice, Rose and I walked into Alice's salon. That's right, she also has a salon. And she's a fashion designer. That girl is unbelievable. "So, we told Delilah, and she's happy." They nodded.

"But Bella, does Edward know? He deserves to, you know." Alice said. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"No, he thinks we're doing this for Delilah. My poor little girl…" I said, sniffling.

"Well, Bella, you know we'll always be there for you." Rose said, and this time Alice nodded. Oh, no… I feel a song coming on! (A/N I know that is so lame, but I really really really really really really really wanted to say that!) They sometimes randomly burst into song. I wonder what it'll be this time?

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Lean on me...

(A/N I just love that song so much! Especially when Glee does it!)

By the end we were all crying, and everybody in the salon was staring at us. But we didn't care. We were all happy, and for now, I didn't have to worry about the Edward-Delilah drama. But little did I know that my paradise was about to come to an end. (A/N I actually was gonna stop there, but I didn't feel like it. So, you guys are getting an extra long update!)

When I got home, I found Edward in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Hi, Edward. Where's Delilah?" I asked him, confused.

"She's at day care. I thought we could have a night alone." He smiled, and I smiled back.

We ate dinner, and finally we talked. "Edward, what are we doing? We're living together, not really dating, and pretending to have a daughter together! Most normal people wouldn't have that." I said.

"Well, why don't we change that?" He said. Wow, he was moving a little fast. He leaned over and kissed me. "Bella, I love you." Oh, so he really did say love that one time.

"I love you too, Edward." And I found that I meant it. I really did. After that, one thing lead to another and… Let's just say, it's a good thing Delilah wasn't here.

The next morning I woke up, and I was in paradise. I was floating. I was in Edward's arms. "Good morning, love." I just grunted and snuggled into his arms. About a second after, I sat up.

"Edward, where's Delilah?" I asked nervously. Where was my daughter? She obviously wasn't here. If she was, she'd be in here.

"Relax, love, she's at Alice's house." I sighed. Alice would take good care of her. Or…

"We need to go pick her up right now." What ideas was Alice planting in my little girl's head? Ohmigod, ohmigod… "Edward!" He pulled me down.

"Just a few more minutes?" He said.

It ended up being 5 hours later that we actually went to pick up Delilah. "Mommy! Daddy!" She screamed and ran into my arms. I frowned. She wasn't as excited about Edward being her father as I thought. (A/N This isn't going to be one of those stories where she adjusts so quickly that it seems like she likes Edward more. Oh, no. I like my twists.) He noticed it too, I saw. He was also frowning. I looked at him and saw pain in his eyes. I decided I wouldn't tell him about Delilah actually being his daughter until she was fully adjusted to him.

"Delilah, when we get home, we are going to talk, okay, sweetie?" I said softly to her. She nodded.

Once we got home I sat her on her bed. (A/N I forgot to mention it, but her room is based on the room Terri wanted on Glee for their house for their daughter or gay son. *gigglesnort* I love that line!) "Delilah, why are you mad at your father?" That pushed her over the edge, and she started bawling. My poor baby! I scooped her into my arms. "Shhhhhh, it's okay, baby, it's okay."

"It's just, Mommy, that Daddy left us for 4 years. I wanted my Daddy and every birthday I w-w-wished for a daddy. It took him 4 years. Where was Daddy, Mommy? W-was he with a-another family? Why didn't h-he w-want me, Mommy? What's wrong with me, Mommy?" She sniffled and snuggled farther into my arms.

I was stunned. I had no idea it was this bad. I had no idea… "I'm so sorry sweetie. He did want you, he just couldn't have you." By that time, I was crying too. "Oh, Delilah, I didn't know…" Edward walked in, and put his arms around us.

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy. I love you, Daddy." She cried into his shirt. (A/N I never said it would be a big twist. That, my friends, is coming later. And again, that would be the end, but I'm feeling very, very, nice today!)

_3 and a half months later_

Why do I recognize this?

_Flashback—(A/N Whoops! Already did this flashback!)_

_End Flashback_

The throwing up, the crying, the mood swings… Am I pregnant? Possibly. I mean, me and Edward… Kind of… Sleep together almost every night. I should probably tell him…. Tomorrow. After I take the test. Yeah, that'll work. I picked up my phone and called Rose and Alice. "Hey, Rose? It's Bella. Come over to my house, pronto. Bring 3 different pregnancy tests. Yes, I may be pregnant. Just bring the damn tests!" (A/N When I wrote that sentence I misspelled bring, and said bing. BHahahahahaha. Bing the tests… Does anyone get it? Please tell me!)

"Hey, Alice, it's Bella. Come over right now. Rose is coming, bringing the tests. You had a feeling I might be pregnant? Very funny, Alice! Get your butt over here!"

An our later Alice and Rose were sitting in front of the tests, waiting for the results. "Come on, guys! You don't have to sit there! Seriously! Why are you so excited? This is not what I wanted!" They looked at each other and grinned. Oh, no. I know that face. Not another song! (A/N Yes, that's right people. Another song! *squeal!*)

I saw her today at a reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she would meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man

No, you can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
And if you try sometime you find  
You get what you need

I saw her today at the reception  
A glass of wine in her hand  
I knew she was gonna meet her connection  
At her feet was her footloose man

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you might find  
You get what you need

Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh...

And I went down to the demonstration  
To get my fair share of abuse  
Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration  
If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"  
Sing it to me now...

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes well you just might find  
You get what you need  
Oh baby, yeah, yeah!

I went down to the Chelsea drugstore  
To get your prescription filled  
I was standing in line with Mr. Jimmy  
And man, did he look pretty ill  
We decided that we would have a soda  
My favorite flavor, cherry red  
I sung my song to Mr. Jimmy  
Yeah, and he said one word to me, and that was "dead"  
I said to him

You can't always get what you want, no!  
You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)  
You can't always get what you want (no)  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You get what you need  
Oh yes! Woo!

You get what you need--yeah, oh baby!  
Oh yeah!

I saw her today at the reception  
In her glass was a bleeding man  
She was practiced at the art of deception  
Well I could tell by her blood-stained hands

You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need

You can't always get what you want (no, no baby)  
You can't always get what you want  
You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes you just might find  
You just might find  
You get what you need, ah yes...

(A/N You may have noticed I love songs Glee has covered. I actually hate the Rolling Stones… Don't kill me!)

By the end I had pushed through them and looked at the tests.

All three were positive.

I was pregnant. Again.

**Oooooooh dramatic ending! Da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. da da da daaaaaaaaaa...**

**Well, review please, and I'll get up a chapter tomorrow. Or maybe I won't... So here's how it is.**

**0-5 reviews- monday or later**

**6-10 reviews- sunday**

**11-19 reviews- saturday**

**20+ reviews- tomorrow!**

**so review, review, review! And remember to read Surrogate! It's really good, guys. Give Twi-Girl09 that warm fuzzy feeling! and me, of course. Because I deserve it. The guy I like is dating one of my friends and they have a really good relationship... I hate this! It sucks! Ugh, and she's one of my really good friends! And he doesn't talk to me anymore! No!**

**Well, I'm going to start a question of the update. This update's question is:**

**What do you do when you need to get away from all the stupid drama in your life?**

**I swear, my life is like a soap opera. And today, at the end of our assembly, a song played and they made an announcement and I was like 'are you sure I'm not being filmed?' OH!**

**Happy Earth Day everyone! Be green! Drink tap water, not bottled water! Recycle! All that stuff! Yay!  
**


	7. 7: What Hurts the Most

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE PLEASE READ OR I WILL NOT UPDATE (REVIEW AND TELL ME YOU DID READ THIS AND THE STORY I'M ADVERTISING SO I KNOW YOU LISTENED TO ME):**

**Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't update when I said I would, but my life is kinda falling apart. And you really wouldn't want me to update the day my dog died, would you? (Yesterday.) Yeah, yesterday my dog, Cookie, died. He had cancer.**

**Well, enough of my boring personal life. I have another ad for a story! Not that any of you actually checked out the last story I advertised…**

**Well, here we go. This story is by one of my faithful reviewers, TheOneYouSeeDrawingHearts, who by the way, I am dedicating this chapter to. She's writing a story called Angel In My Heart, and I am the only person who has reviewed. It's so amazingly good, I don't advertise just any story.**

**Here's the summary:**

**Bella escaped from a haunting past. She travels to Forks to start everything new. What happens when a popular Edward Cullen meets Bella's eye? Can Edward overcome the problems that he is willing to face? Or will it end to be a disaster? Summery inside.**

**Please check it out, PM me if you like it! Well, that's not an if. That's a when. And, of course, REVIEW!!!!! This story and hers. But I'm not worried about this story. It has 39 reviews, and only 6 chapters, well 7 now. But please, review Angel In My Heart. We need to prove to TheOneYouSeeDrawingHearts that we love her and her story!!!!!!!!! And now to mine!**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know by now I would totally screw up Twilight**

**Oh, by the way, I need a beta! But I have no idea how to do that! So if you want to be my beta, let me know, and we can get in contact. Ok?**

Bella's POV

Today was bring your parent to school day. Delilah had brought home a flyer a week ago. The same day I found out I was pregnant again.

_Flashback_

_ Right after Alice and Rose had left, Edward came by with Delilah. "Brace yourself, Bella." He had whispered in my ear. I was extremely confused._

_ "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy! Look!" She shoved a yellow flyer in my hands. "In the morning, Daddys come to school, in the afternoon, Mommys come to school! Can you come, Mommy? Daddy said he can!" She hopped up and down excitedly, then made her puppy face. How can I refuse that face?_

_ "Of course, sweetie. But what about the kids that don't have a Mommy, and just a Daddy? Or the kids with no Daddy, and just a Mommy?" I had to ask, because I wanted to know what we would've done if I hadn't met Edward._

_ "Oh, their Mommy or Daddy just stays the whole day." Her face dropped. "Does that mean you can't come, Mommy?" She looked like she was about to cry._

_ "No, baby! Of course I can come! I can ask Auntie Alice to let me off that afternoon." I said, hurrying to make her happy again. I couldn't bear to see my daughter sad, even if it meant going to something I really, really, really didn't want to go to._

_End Flashback_

And that is how I found myself driving to Delilah's school in the middle of the day. As I pulled up, I saw Edward, talking to some blonde. She shook her head and walked away. Weird. I got out of my car and walked over. "Hi, Edward." I said, putting my arms around him. He smiled and kissed me.

"Hello, gorgeous. How's work?" He asked.

"Eh, it's okay. How's bring your parent to school day going?" I asked him. Oh, I'm nervous.

"Eh, it's okay. Well, Delilah's waiting for you, better get going! Bye, love." He said, and kissed me. I walked in to the school.

"Mommy!" Delilah screamed when I came in. She ran over and jumped into my arms.

"Hi, baby girl. How's school going?" I said.

"It's good. Daddy was here! He was talking to Sarah's mommy." She pointed to the blonde girl. I wonder who she was… "Sarah! Come over here and meet my mommy!" She yelled.

"Delilah, don't yell. It's okay." I pulled her into my lap.

"Sarah, this is my mommy." Delilah said to her friend Sarah. The blonde girl was walking behind her, with half a smile on her face. Hmm… She looked familiar. Where had I seen her before?

"Hi, you must be Delilah's mom, I've heard so much about your daughter. I'm Tanya." She said, introducing herself. There was still something weird about her…

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you." I said, smiling. Tanya's smile got bigger.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" She said, amazement in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I just said that." This Tanya girl seemed to have some problems. "Do you, have, like, short term memory?" Wow, I was being such a brat.

"Bella, I'm Tanya." She said, again.

"Um, yeah, I'm aware of that." She seemed annoyed now.

"Tanya _Denali."_ Ooooooooooooooooooooooh. So she didn't have short term memory. Wait, was she _the_ Tanya Denali, queen bee, my enemy, and Edward's ex-girlfriend? Ohmidgod… "I haven't seen you since high school! So, Edward wasn't lying?" She asked, with a devious glint in her eyes. What was she talking about? What was Edward not lying about?

"Lying about what? He is her father, you know." Well, it's not like Delilah wouldn't have told her.

"About you sleeping with him. When he… found me… in my room," Was it just my imagination or did she say 'okay, that works…' Must have been my imagination. "He told me he slept with you. At that party, you know?" My head started pounding. "You must have gotten pregnant with your kid that night. That's okay, I did too. So everything worked out for you, right? Wish Mike hadn't run of the second he found out about Sarah…" Ohmigod. If Tanya could figure that out… Then what must Edward be hiding from me? He must know he really is Delilah's dad! Then why didn't he tell me? Was he mad? Did he hate me? Did he hate _Delilah?_

(A/N Da da daaaaaaaaa… drama! But it's not over yet!)

Finally it was time for the last part of the day. After some 'mother-daughter bonding time, we had to do some activities. Ah. Tanya was stuck to my side the whole time. It was very weird.

"Okay, class, it's time for the parents to pick a song to play!" The teacher said. Huh? All the kids clapped. Tanya went up and whispered something in the teacher's ear. "We can do that, sure." A song started playing then.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh....

(A/N OMG! It's not a song Glee has covered! What shall we do with me? Oh, I know! I know! Put me in chocolate and eat me! Yay!)

Ohmigod… I have to leave. I have to take Delilah and leave.

**Dramatic, huh? EPIPHANY! Now, I am going to give you a list of things to do now.**

**Review this story**

**Tell your friends to read and review this story**

**Go read Angel In My Heart**

**Review Angel In My Heart**

**Tell those same friends to go read and review Angel In My Heart**

**Review Angel In My Hear chapters you haven't yet**

**Read Surrogate**

**Review Surrogate**

**Tell your friends, the same ones as before, to read and review Surrogate**

**Go and review the rest of the chapters on this!**

**Review this list**

**Make sure you have done every step**

**Yay!**

**Don't you just love Glee? And Jessie St James? I do!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola. Ugh. Let's just get this over with. Sorry, I'm in a horrible mood. I hate red teamers! Ugh! They make me so… so mad! Grrrrrrr. Okay, enough of my rant before you hate me too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Previously on A Perfect Mistake:**

** Ohmigod. I was pregnant. Again.**

** Tanya? As in, the Tanya Denali? My enemy, and Edward's ex-girlfriend?**

** "So Edward wasn't lying. He really did sleep with you." –Tanya**

** Ohmigod. I had to leave.**

**Like it? I got the idea from TV! I've never seen it on fanfiction before! If you have, let me know! On with my stupid story. The chapter you've all been waiting for…**

_Bella's POV_

After me and Delilah came home, I started packing. "Mommy, where are we going?" Delilah asked. She was… Oh, I feel horrible, taking her away from her father. But he knew, and never came looking for me. Or Delilah. Never took responsibility for his actions. Knocked me up, and never came looking, decided to just abandon his daughter.

"We're leaving Michigan sweetie. Daddy is a lying traitor so we have to leave him." I told her bitterly.

"Oh, okay. But I like Daddy, Mommy. Why do we have to leave? I liked it here with Daddy. We were finally a family." She said, quietly.

"Just drop it Delilah!" I yelled at her. She shrunk back. "Oh, no, baby, no…" She ran off, crying. "Delilah! Come back!" I ran around the house looking for her. "Delilah! Delilah? Delilah!" I stopped at the door. Edward was there, holding a crying Delilah. "Oh, Delilah, baby, it's okay, Mommy's here now…" She reached out for me, and held on. She climbed into my arms. Edward just stood there staring at me and her. "Edward? What… What are you doing back so early? Don't you… Don't you have classes?" (A/N In case it wasn't clear, Edward is a student at the University of Michigan. Not clear, sorry. I just know they have a really good medical school there.)

He nodded slowly, and looked behind me. "Yes, I did have classes, it's 5 o clock, they're over." I nodded briskly. "What's with… the suitcases Bella? Are you… leaving? Are you leaving me?" Just then reality hit, and I remembered why we were leaving.

"Yes, we're leaving. Delilah, go to the other room and keep packing please." I told her. I didn't want her to hear this. "Edward! I can't believe you abandoned us like that! I can't believe you told Tanya of all people we slept together!" He looked confused. Confused, my ass. "Don't even try to say you have no idea what I'm talking about! YOU FUSCKING KNEW ABOUT DELILAH AND YOU DIDN'T CARE! YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT US!" I yelled.

"What? What do you mean, we slept together? What do you mean, I told Tanya? What does she even have to do with any of this? What do you mean, I knew about Delilah?" Hmm… Maybe he really was confused. No, there was no way.

"I MEAN WE SLEPT TOGETHER AT THAT STUPID PARTY! REMEMBER? UGH, YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT! OR WERE YOU TOO DRUNK?" I screamed at him.

"You mean that was really you?"

"OF COURSE IT WAS ME! WHAT OTHER MORON WOULD SLEPP WITH YOU, YOU LYING TRAITOR! HOW MANY KIDS DO YOU EVEN HAVE?"

"None!"

"SEE, THERE WE GO AGAIN! LYING, LYING, LYING! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER DO, ISN'T IT EDWARD? LIE, LIE, LIE! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!"

"I HAVEN'T LIED ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"ASSHOLE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, I'VE GOT NO KIDS? HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN DELILAH?"

"Wha…What? Delilah?" Did he not know?

"Yes, Delilah's your daughter. I thought you knew?" Is it possible he really didn't know? If he didn't…

His face hardened. "Is that why you were leaving?" I nodded. He laughed bitterly. "You mean I've had a daughter for 4 years and I never knew?"

"You hated me! What was I supposed to say, 'Hi, remember me, Bella? The girl you have made fun of since kindergarten? Yeah, well, I'm pregnant with your kid. What do you mean I'm lying? Oh, now what do you mean by go to hell?' That's what would have happened. You wouldn't have believed me, Edward. Face it." He expression didn't change.

"Out. Out of my house." I was stunned.

"What? What? Huh?" Real intelligent.

"I said, GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" He was kicking me out. Ohmigod.

"Goodbye, Edward. Have a nice life." Was the last thing I said to him.

(A/N I'm being just a wee bit dramatic here! It's not the end of the chapter, it's not the last time they talk. Don't worry. I'm not that evil. Now I'd like to remind you that Bella is pregnant! And here, we will have a little time skip. Just you know, to make it more dramatic.)

_2 months later… still Bella's POV_

It's been 2 months since Edward kicked me and Delilah out of the house. We now lived in a small apartment in Grand Rapids, so I could keep working at Hello. However it was a little awkward between Alice and I. But we were still good friends, she was just mad at Edward, for, as she puts it, 'Being an asshole and taking it way too dramatically. I mean, come on, what kind of person kicks his own daughter and mother of his daughter out of his house? Asshole!' Luckily at that time Delilah wasn't in the room.

Delilah… She wasn't taking this very well. She moped every day, and sat in her room most of the time.

Last week, I made a shocking discovery, though.

_Flashback_

_ I was standing in my bathroom in front of my mirror. "It's okay, it's okay, we'll get through this. We'll get through it…" I muttered to myself._

_ As I was changing for work, I noticed my pants weren't fitting well. "Hmm..." Then I looked down. A baby bump! I completely forgot…_

_End flashback (A/N I know, short.)_

And today I was going to the first ultrasound. Rose was watching Delilah, and Alice was coming with me. It was only fair, first Rose came with me for  
Delilah, second Alice was blood related to this baby.

Alice came to pick me up. I got in her car. "Hi, babe! How's it going with Babies?" That's what she called the baby. Oh, Alice… Wait… Babies? There was only one that I new of. Alice noticed my expression. "I just have a feeling there will be more than one." I just stared at her. "What? I'm a little psychic, you know. See, I knew there was something in Edward's life he didn't know about. I knew it!" She started bouncing. "And I was right, right?"

"Let's just go, Alice." We drove there in silence. When we arrived, we checked in and I was moved to a room.

"Alright, I'm Doctor Samuels, but you can call me Marsha. Now this gel is going to be a wee bit cold…" She spread the gel on my stomach. My baby… "And there is baby number 1…" I frowned. Baby number 1? "Baby number 2… And… Baby number 3! Congratulations, Ms. Swan, you are pregnant with triplets!" I gaped at her. You have got to be kidding me. Alice, on the other hand, was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning…

Why now? Why me?

**And that's the end! Does everyone love it? I do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, if this chapter is depressing, not my fault. Well, it is, I'm writing the chapter… Never mind. Did you guys think chapter 5 was awful? I got a review of it saying it was. It wasn't even anonymous, so I can't delete it! Please people, if you want to insult me, just think it, or say it to other people, don't review it. Don't make me feel awful.**

**However, I am pleased with the amount of reviews for chapters 6, 7, and 8. 16 for 6, 15 for 7, and 15 for 8. Wow! You guys are amazing! That brings it up to 78 reviews! We'll be to 100 in no time! Keep up the good work, your reviews make up for the jerk who called it awful and stupid. Just one or two words, like, 'awesome,' which made me happy, or 'nice work,' make me get the warm fuzzy feeling.**

**Anyway, I love all of you, even those of you who like to insult me. And if you want to tell me, 'That chapter could use a little bit of work, I don't think…' Then feel free! Just make sure to balance it out with a little love, and don't downright insult me.**

_Bella's POV_

It had now been a week since I found out my baby was triplets. (A/N Okay, that was a weird sentence. And sorry for the time skip!) By now, I was okay with it. It turned out I was 20 weeks then so I decided to let them tell me the sexes. (A/N Yes, another AN. I just like talking! And no, I am not going to let you decide what the sexes are, you guys get names. Just kidding, though! You only get one name. the other two are of my nicest, most reassuring friends at school.)

_Flashback (A/N Yes, that's right people! Another AN! So far this story is more AN than story…)_

_ I sat there in shock. I could handle one. I guess I could handle two. But THREE? Was I insane? How did I expect to do it? I was sitting there, thinking about giving one or two or three up for adoption… When I saw them on the screen. I immediately fell in love. I wanted these babies, and I was going to do whatever it took to give them good lives. And a father… But that would have to wait. Edward hated me now. (A/N Yes, it's me again, your obnoxious author who likes interrupting my stories. But how would you guys feel about some more Edward POV? Well, if you don't want it, too bad, I want to put it in.)_

_ "Looks like your about 20 weeks along. That means I can figure out the sexes. Would you like to know?" Anything about my little babies I could take. _

_ "Yes, please. What are my babies?" _

_ "Okay, this is baby number one, right here, this one is… a boy." She said. Good, a little brother for my daughter. "And baby number two, here, is… a girl." A sister, good. "And this one, here, is another girl." A huge smile. I would have two special little girls and one special little boy. _

_ "Thank you."_

_ After I was ready to go, the doctor asked, "So, what are you going to name them?"_

_ "I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet. To be honest, I completely forgot I was pregnant. Baby daddy drama, you know" I told her._

_ "Okay, just try not to get too stressed, it's bad for the babies. And to lose a baby 5 months along… Not fun." (A/N So, you guys get to name… drum roll… the boy baby! I will tell you the names of the girls, don't worry. And last chapter, if I said Alice was in the room when she got the ultrasound, well, I changed my mind. She was in the waiting room.)_

_ When I came out in the waiting room , Alice pounced. "So, was I right, or what? Twins? Are there two babies?" I shook my head, fake mournfully. Alice deflated. Literally, she deflated. "Oh. I guess I'm not psychic after all."_

_ "What are you talking about? You said more than one, right?" She started inflating again. "There aren't two, there are three!" She squealed. "Two little girls and one little boy." Alice squealed louder this time._

_ "So much shopping to do! I'm going to wait for the nursery, you can't raise 4 kids in that tiny apartment! Bells, I'm going to be an aunt!"_

_ "Uh, Alli, hate to brake it to ya, but you already are an aunt."_

_ "Oh, right, right. I knew that… So much shopping… Three nieces…A little nephew… Boy are they going to be spoiled…"_

_End Flashback (A/N Are you guys happy with the sexes? I thought it would nice for the little guy to get a lot of attention. Boy name suggestions start now! If no suggestions are put in, then we shall name the little baby after my little brother. He's very sweet and nice and he's the best brother ever, so I'll give him a chance. Wow, long AN. Oh, by the way, my brother's name is Daniel, so if you like that name let me know and I'll use it.)_

The sound of my phone ringing brought me out of the memory. "Hello?"

"Bella! I kind of… Told Edward… About the triplets… He's coming to see you. Right now." Alice whimpered.

"WHAT?" (A/N And now for the Edwardness! Did you really think the chapter was going to stop there? Don't you guys know me? No Glee reference yet!)

_Edward's POV_

I couldn't believe her… It had been two months and a week since I kicked the love of my life out of my house. (A/N See, he's not such bad guy. But I set this… Oops! That would ruin it!) Sometimes I think it was the dumbest thing I've ever done, but at others… I mean, she separated me from my daughter for 4 years! That's unforgivable! (A/N I'd like to remind you he bullied Bella, hard. And he physically hurt her.) Alice at the moment wasn't speaking to me. (A/N Go Alice! Whoooo! Oops… I did it again. Sorry! I don't shut up, do I?)

But it had been long enough. I love my twin sister and I wasn't happy she was taking Bella's side over mine. Bella was such a bitch to me! (A/N Look who's talking… Oops! I did it again! I will stop now, I will!) "Alice!" I said when she picked up her cell.

"What do you want, Edward?" She said bitterly. I honestly don't know what _I _ did wrong. It's Bella she should hate. Not me.

"Come over here. We should talk." She sighed.

"Whatever, Edward. But don't expect me to forgive you." She hung up. Again, what did I do wrong? (A/N Poor Eddie… so clueless. So ignorant—Oopsie!)

She came over an hour later. "Okay, Edward, you are such an asshole."

"And hello to you too, sister dear." She gave me the glare. "For such a small person, Sissy, you sure have an evil glare." Her glare got more evil. "Okay, okay, I get it! I shouldn't annoy Pixie Girl. Alright."

"Your lucky I came here, Edward. After what you did to Bella, at a time like this… Your lucky I'm talking to you!" (A/N I'm sorry, dearest readers, but this chapter will end soon. My eyelids are drooping.)

"I know Alice! Now, I really hate fighting with my twin."

"Your not my twin."

"Alice!"

"NOT BIOLOGICALLY! BILOGICALLY WE'RE TWINS BUT MENTALLY WE ARE NO LONGER RELATED! YOU KNOW WHAT BELLA HAS TO GO THROUGH? WHILE YOU SIT AND MOPE OVER THE FACT THAT YOU MESSED UP BIG TIME, SHE HAS TO THROUGHT THIS ALL ALONE! GOD, EDWARD!"

"ALICE! I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

"SHE HAD TO GO TO HER ULTRASOUND ALL ALONE! SHE HAD TO FIND OUT THAT SHE'S NOT ONLY HAVING YOUR BABY BUT HAVING THREE OF YOUR BABIES! OHMIGOD EDWARD! AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHAT YOU DID WRONG! HA!"

What was she talking about? Bella… "She's pregnant with my baby?" Alice's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you! But now that you know… She's pregnant with triplets. Your triplets, Edward. And before you ask me why she didn't tell you, and blow up at me again… She was scared. She was scared, Edward. She was scared of you. Of your reaction… Look how you handled the fact that Delilah is actually your daughter. You friggin' kicked. Her. Out. Be honest, Edward. I know you. What would you have done if you knew about Delilah in the first place? You would have run away. It would have been the same. Imagine yourself as Bella. Imagine what she had to go through… All alone. She had to deal with the fact that she was pregnant with the person who she thought hated her most in the world…

"Edward, you bullied her. You slapped her. You had a girlfriend. There was so much in the way. Admit it, you wouldn't have stuck around to be a father. And you would have been out the door the minute you found out about the triplets."

As bad as it sounds, it was true. But I didn't ant 3 more kids to go through life without their father. I had to go see Edward. "Bye, Alice." I said, and rushed out the door.

I drove to Bella's new apartment. "Bella." I breathed. I was all wet from the rain outside. (A/N Imagine _that_) She burst into tears. "Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm so, so, so, so, sorry."

"Ed…ward. Your… your triplets. Are you…going to—to leave me again? Edward…"

"It's okay, shhhh, Bella. It's okay. I'm here for you now, and I'm not leaving. I'm not leaving you and our kids."

"You for…for-g-g-give me?" She looked up at me

"The question is: Do you forgive me?" Super cheesy, I know.

"Yeah, Edward, it's understandable. So should we move back— Ah!"

"What is it, Bella? Are you okay?" She got the biggest smile on her face.

"The babies are kicking! Feel, Edward…" She put my hand on her baby bump, and sure enough, my kids were kicking.

"This little guy is going to be good at soccer! Or the girls… Man, this is uncomfortable. But worth it…. Oh, yeah, Edward, there's a boy and two girls." My smile got huge. I had a son and three daughters, and their mother was wonderful. What else could I ask for?

**And that's the end! So cheesy, but good, right? Review please! **

**I need boy name suggestions! As I said earlier, if I get no suggestions, the baby's name will be Daniel, after my brother. If you like it, let me know!**


	10. 10: When You're Gone

**Hi guys. Sorry for the delay, I was having computer problems. So here's the update! I would send it to my beta, but it would take longer and you probably really want this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**So this is like a prologue to chapter 10, to catch you up, in case you forgot. I will be doing it again when I get to chapter 20.**

**Chapter 10 prologue**

_Bella's POV_

If you had told me five years ago hat when I was 23, I would have a daughter and two sons on the way plus a 4 and a half year old daughter, I wouldn't have believed you. I would have told you that that was stupid, how was I supposed to get pregnant with a kid in high school when I didn't have a boyfriend?

I would have told you that you were insane, that I was responsible enough not to get myself pregnant.

But now that I think about it, I wasn't responsible enough. I had a higher chance than other girls my age, because I wasn't on the pill. And that was because of the fact I couldn't get a boyfriend to save my life. Which brings us back to why I didn't think I could get pregnant.

I was so clueless back then.

Look at me now, 23, 7 months pregnant, living with my boyfriend and our almost 5 year old daughter. Not something you'd think I, Bella Swan, would be doing in life.

I had big plans for the future. Big plans. I was going to be rich, and famous, and show everyone who bullied me I wasn't someone to mess with. I wanted it, and I wanted it bad. I had the potential, too. But then Delilah came.

And saved me. My plans, I realized after she was born, were stupid and I couldn't depend on them. I didn't even know how I was going to achieve them. I wasn't that great a singer, or a dancer, or an actor. I would've burned out and done nothing with life.

So really, to most teenagers, Delilah would have been a huge, horrible mistake. To me, she was a miracle, saving me from a horrible life. True, she was a mistake, but a perfect one.

A perfect mistake.

**The real Chapter 10**

_Edward's POV_

I walked in to pick Delilah up from school only to find Tanya there. I groaned. "Eddie!" She squealed, calling me her old nickname for me. "I missed you the last 4 months! Where have you been? Are you still dating," She gulped as in getting the taste of something bad out of her mouth. "Bella Swan?" She frowned.

"Yes, Tanya. I am." Her frown got deeper.

"But why, Eddie? I still love you, you know." Okay, now I gulped. I was nervous. "I only slept with Mike because I was feeling deprived, and you were pulling away from me. I was sad, and I thought you were cheating on me! And don't forget you cheated on me too, at the same time, at my house. It wasn't as bad for me. Just because you lost your virginity toy her and I'd already slept with Mike, like, 5 times, doesn't make a difference."

"You _what?"_

Suddenly she realized what she'd said, and covered her mouth. "I d-didn't mean, that Eddie! I bet you didn't lose your virginity to that slut."

"You slept with Mike _5 times? While we were dating?"_ She froze. "I'm so glad I broke up with you back then. I really did love you, Tan, but you must've cheated on me before that. With more than just Mike." She nodded, and put her head down. Finally she left. I was stunned.

My phone rang, bringing me back. "Edward!" Bella yelled into the phone. "Where the hell are you? Bring my daughter home!" I looked at my watch. 4:30? I'd gotten there at 3:30!

"I'm getting her Bella, calm down." I hung up. Pregnancy hormones. You can't escape them! Now, where was Delilah? I looked around for her.

Half an hour later, I still hadn't found Delilah. I called Bella. "Bella? I can't find Delilah! She's not here!"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY? SHE BETTER NOT BE HURT! EDWARD!"

"Bella! I didn't do anything to her! She's just not here!"

"And this is supposed to make me feel better? Good job, Edward. You should be a therapist." Her voice was thick with sarcasm. I knew though that she was only covering up how worried and upset she was.

"I'm coming home, now, Bella. I'm going to pick you up and we're going to go looking for Delilah. I don't think she ran away." I realized something. "Bye, Bella. It'll be okay, baby." I got into my car and drove as fast as I could to Bella. "Bella!" She ran into my arms, crying. "Bella, shhhhhh. It's okay. Don't cry, don't worry. It's bad for the babies…"

"E-Edward. Until you came b-back, it was j-just her and m-me. I l-love her s-so m-much Edward. I-If she's g-gone, w-what will I d-do?" She was sobbing. "I l-love you s-so m-much too, Edward. What i-if she's g-gone forever?"

"She's not, Bella. I have an idea of where she is." She looked up at me, and I saw her eyes. They were full of hope. If I was wrong, what would we do? It would kill her, and we'd probably lose a baby. "But we're going till have to wait until tomorrow morning, Bella. You need to calm down, baby. You don't want to lose one of the babies, do you? I don't think so. Come on, you should lie down. And listen to some music, it's calming for you, right?" She nodded.

We went inside and I turned on the radio. That was a bad mistake.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

[Chorus]

_(A/N I'm so sorry for the A/N, but don't you think this song is so amazingly sweet? It made me cry the first time I heard it.)_

Listening to that just made Bella cry harder. I turned of the radio. Maybe I should just take her today… "Bella, I know where Delilah is." I told her what I thought, and we drove of to go get our daughter back.

When we pulled up to the house, I was so mad. "Come on Bella, let's go get our daughter back." I said pulling her up to the house.

"Edward, are you sure she's here?"

"Yes, I don't know where else she could be!" It was already 8, I really hoped she was here. If she wasn't, well… Bella would fall apart, and we'd lose a baby. Hell, we've probably already lost a baby. If we can't find her, or she's hurt in any way, we'll probably lose two. That none of us could deal with that. We walked up the steps.

"Okay, Edward. I trust you."

I knocked on the door. She opened the door, just like I knew she would. Holding a sleeping Delilah. "Tanya."

"Hello, Eddie. I see you found me?"

**And there we go! I am soooo evil. So evil. What a cliffie! But don't worry, I can guarantee Delilah will be fine.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola amigos! I'm ditching y homework to write this, so be grateful. Actually I'm grateful for you guys reading this so I have an excuse to not do the homework… my teacher doesn't care… Anyway, aren't you guys proud of me? I'm updating with 10 frickin reviews… Really guys! 10! I'm extremely disappointed! Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight.**

_Bella's POV_

That bitch… She took my daughter! Because she was… jealous? Probably. Well, that was not the way to get my baby. I was sad… but now I'm sad, angry, stressed… I probably lost a baby… "Tanya! Not right now, okay?"

Tanya laughed at me. "So that asshole wasn't lying!" I glared at her.

"Who are you calling an asshole?" Edward yelled.

"Hey, you said you two were together! I was just making _conversation, _touchy, touchy." I had to hold him back that time. "So, Bella, either you've gained a whole lot of weight, or you've got one in the oven." My face hardened. "Baby, huh?"

"Babies, actually. There are three of them. You can't pull apart our family, Tanya." I hissed at her. "I could easily call the police right now and tell them you've kidnapped our daughter." I said that while knowing we all knew that there was no evidence, so that threat held nothing.

"Oh, Bella. There's no evidence. Sorry. Now, where was I? Now, how to get your daughter back… Oh, right." I felt Edward stiffen.

"What is it, Tanya? Anything to get Delilah back." Edward said. He obviously didn't mean anything. Knowing Tanya, it probably had something to do with  
Edward leaving me.

"Oh, I don't know… money is out, I've got enough of that… Now what do I not have? Oh, yeah, I don't have a husband." Edward's mouth dropped open, while I wasn't surprised.

"Deal." I said. Edward's jaw dropped farther than I would have thought possible. "If it's okay with you, I'll take my daughter now."

"But…Bella, don't you care about me?" Edward said once pulling me aside.

"I love you so much, Edward, I do… But I don't want Tanya to be after us our entire lives. Delilah has been without a father for 4 years, Edward. She's fine. And Edward… Tanya has a daughter, too. One that needs a great father even more than ours do. I love you Edward, with all of my heart, but I need to let you go. You loved Tanya once, you can love her again. Me and Delilah will miss you, but I don't think our family is going to work. The babies will be fine without a father, Edward. Delilah was. But at least I can tell you the names I've been thinking about. I want you to have some say in their lives. You can have half custody of them, if you want. Anyway, for the girls I thought… Julia and Jane." I had tears running down my face. Edward looked tortured.

"For the boy, Jonathan. We could call him Jon. I love you and our kids so, so, so, so, _so much,_ Edward, but I'm sure this is the right thing to do." I didn't look at him and walked back up to Tanya.

"So, bitch, your giving up Edward. He'll be happier with me now, anyway. I'm so much prettier and I'm sure better in bed." I hadn't noticed that Edward walked up behind me.

"I'm only doing this because Bella wants me to." He said, and I could hear the pain.

_ Maybe you shouldn't have done that, maybe… _My conscience said.

_ But that was the right thing to do! _I argued back.

_ Think about it, Bella…Tanya is insane. This is worse for him than you. Think of him for a change. Stop being so selfish._

_ What?! Me? Selfish? I just gave up the love of my life. And you have the nerve to call me selfish? _

_ When was the last time you thought about anyone but yourself?_

_ Right now!_

_ Bella, Tanya may be insane, but so are you. You are talking to me, you know._

_ Of course, right…_

I took Delilah and walked down to my car.. Damn. It was Edward's car. I didn't realize it but he had followed me to the car. "Bella, it is my car." He cracked half a smile. "And Bella? The names are beautiful."

We got in the car and there was silence the whole way back to the house. "Bella… I love you so much. I just want you to know that I love you so, so much and I always will. If the babies need a dad, just come to me, and I'll be there for you and them. I love them too. I can sneak away from Tanya to see them be born and the ultrasound to make sure that one or two is gone." I shook my head.

"Edward, I know this sounds stupid, but as a mother… I know that none of them are gone. They're strong, they're holding on." I said. He leaned over and kissed me. We shared a passionate, loving, moment, but I had to pull away. "Edward, you have to get back to Tanya now. I don't want her to take away more of my life."

I watched my life drive away, and broke down. 20 minutes later, I was still sobbing, when I heard, "Mommy?" From Delilah. "What's wrong, Mommy?" She looked around. "Where's Daddy?"

"Oh, baby… Daddy's gone. Daddy had to leave. Sarah's mommy took you away and the only way to get you back was to let Daddy go. It's okay, baby, you'll have three new siblings soon." Her eyes widened, then filled up with tears. Ina matter of seconds, both of us were sobbing. "I love Daddy too, sweetie."

"I want Daddy back! Where is he? Bring him back!" I just shook my head at that and told her that he couldn't come back.

"I miss him, baby. We'll both miss him. But soon you'll have two sisters and a brother to love too. Please, baby, don't be sad. You can still see Daddy sometimes."

"I always want to see him, Mommy! Always!"

"Me, too, baby. Me too."

That night, we both cried ourselves to sleep.

**Wow. Please, please don't kill me guys! I left all the babies! They're all fine! But I will tell you, this is not the end. I just needed a big dramatic twist, to slow down the story. Don't kill me, please! It hurt to write this, guys. But I've been listening to Run Joey Run all day, and that's so depressing. I cried too while writing this. Did you cry? Please tell me. The faster you review, the faster Edward comes back, and the faster I update!**

**Oooooh! Ooooooh! So, how did you like the names? I loved all the name suggestions, but Jonathan just stood out to me. It's a beautiful name, and it also started with J. For those of you who gave names, thank you! I love all of you! Honestly! I love you all! And I will love you more if you review! So, what did you think of this chapter? I don't blame you if you hated it, really, I did too. Just tell me something like, 'I hated it, too depressing, but Bella's speech was really sweet.' That I would appreciate.**

**So, please, review.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry that chapter was so depressing. They will get back together- so keep reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I would be in it and I would have made a Edward-Jacob combination and married him! Yes, I am kind of insane.**

**

* * *

**

_Bella's POV_

It's been 5 days since Tanya kidnapped Delilah and I gave up Edward. The pain hadn't gone away, it hadn't even lessened. The only difference was Delilah was speaking to me again. For the first 4 days she completely ignored me, and wouldn't eat. But yesterday she found me in my bedroom crying, muttering 'Edward' over and over, and she realized we had to go through this together.

Since then she hadn't left my side. I kind of liked it like that. I wasn't talking to anyone else. I hadn't touched my phone since I turned it off 3 days ago after the 30th time Alice called and the 33rd time Rose called. Today I had an ultrasound. I was taking Delilah and nobody else. I couldn't handle them.

I missed him way too much. All I could think was, 'Edward, Edward, I miss him so much… did I do the right thing?'

I knew it was right. Delilah was my daughter, sometimes we had to make sacrifices for our family. But Edward was also family… I couldn't think about that. I was lucky he was still alive and well. I wondered if he loves Tanya again… I hope. I want him to have a good life, and who knows, he might not have been ready for 4 kids.

Oh, who am I kidding? He was ready and happy. I burst our in tears, then stopped abruptly. "Mommy? Are you okay?" Delilah said, walking into the room and snuggling herself in my arms.

"I'm okay, baby. Come on, let's go see your siblings." She smiled softly.

"Okay. Let's go see Julia, Jane, and Jon!" She said, and grinned, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

We drove there and saw a male doctor waiting for us. I frowned. "Where's Dr. Samuels?" I was just getting used to her annoyingness!

"She had a family emergency and couldn't be here today. I'm filling in. My name is Dr. Cullen, and your… Bella Swan, I presume?" Where… Ohmigod! This was Edward's dad! That is not good!

"Yeah… And this is Delilah." I said, showing him Delilah. She was hiding behind my leg. "She's my almost 5 year old daughter." She came our from behind my leg.

"That's a beautiful name. Hi, Delilah." Delilah blushed. I guess she got that from me.

"My full name is prettier. It's Delilah Rose Swan-Cullen." She said proudly. Only then did I realize that huge mistake.

"Delilah Rose Swan… Cullen, eh?" Delilah nodded. "You're right, that is prettier." Delilah smiled and this time it reached her eyes. She got along great with her grandpa, he just…and she… "Okay, Delilah. How about you stay here while I talk to your mommy about something, okay? We'll call you in when it's time to see her again." Delilah nodded again. "Dr. Franklin! Come here!" A nice looking woman walked over.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Cullen?" She asked.

"Can you watch this nice little girl while I talk to her mother?"

"Of course. Hi, sweetie, I'm Dr. Franklin…" She brought Delilah to her office.

Dr. Cullen brought me to his office then. "Bella, can you please explain to me why in the world your daughter has the same surname as me and my family?"

"Well…er… Delilah is kind of… Edward's daughter?" I said, making it sound like a question. This was very awkward. He gasped.

"She is? Does…Does Edward know about this? Who's the father of your new babies? Is it Edward again? Are you two dating?" He started counting on his fingers. "Wait, you got pregnant when Edward finished high school, so… Wait, were you two dating then? Or was he still dating Tanya?"

All those questions overwhelmed me. "Um… Edward does know. He's the father of my babies. We're not…dating anymore." I gulped and a tear escaped my eyes. "Delilah came from a on-night stand. He was technically still dating Tanya then, but the morning after he broke up with her. We never dated. He hated me back then. He and Tanya bullied me. Tanya is the reason we're no longer dating. We were doing great, we were a family, and we were happy when we found out about these three." I found myself tracing circles on my baby bump.

"But then Tanya kidnapped Delilah. We found her, and she said the only way to get back Delilah was to have Edward marry her. So… we broke up. And now me Delilah, and the babies are all without him." I was full on crying by the end of my story. "I miss h-him s-so much!"

"Oh… Where is Edward now?" I shrugged.

"He could be anywhere. Tanya didn't say when she was going to marry him, but they're probably not married yet."

"Well, Bella, I have an idea of how to get Edward back." He told me his idea and did the ultrasound. The babies were all fine.

_Edward's POV (In the future, 1 week later)_

"Eddie, honey! Where are you?" Tanya screeched. Today was the day I had been dreading for almost 3 weeks. Today was my wedding to Tanya. I shuddered at the thought. I wish it was my Bella… I miss her and my babies and Delilah. I smiled when I thought of them. I already had a family.

"Coming, Tanya! I'm not ready yet!" I had to pretend to be happy and in love with Tanya, for Bella's sake. The thing's she sacrifices for her family…

"Well, hurry up, Eddie! The limo's here!" She screeched again. Ugh. Why did I have to be marrying that bitch?

I ran outside to see Tanya scowling wearing a wedding dress that looked absolutely horrible on her. It hung of her in all the wrong places, and clung in the wrong places. She didn't look how a bride was supposed to look on her wedding day. She looked the exact opposite. "Come on, let's go, Tanya." Tanya grinned.

"Don't I look beautiful? I'm literally glowing! I'm sooo pretty today, right? Ohmigod! Aren't you so glad I took that pathetic girl you call your daughter? I mean, I bet that Bella girl was lying about you being her dad. I mean, that kid was so ugly, and your gorgeous. So gorgeous." She giggled.

I wanted to say that she looked horrible. I wanted to tell her that you have never seen glowing until you've seen Bella pregnant. Hell, Bella glows more than Tanya normally! I wanted to say Delilah was beautiful, more than Tanya. And I wanted to tell her that Delilah was my daughter, I love Bella and she wouldn't lie about anything unless it did something good for our lives and family.

What I really said was, "Yeah, sure."

We arrived at the beach 10 minutes later. Yes, we were having a beach wedding. That was the one thing Tanya picked out that didn't disgust me.

Before I knew it the ceremony had started. "I do." Tanya was saying. My heart was pounding. I couldn't do this…

"Do you, Edward Cullen, take Tanya Denali to be our lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health…" I was completely zoned out. I saw Tanya peering at me and saying something about Delilah and kidnapping.

"I can't do this!" I yelled. Everyone gasped. "I'm already married! To Bella Swan!"

* * *

**Sure weren't expecting that, huh? But that's all part of my devious plan! If you review, I will give you a hint at what the heck I'm talking about when Edward says he's already married to Bella…**

**So review!**

**Hehe. I'm an evil little thing, aren't I? Whooooo! Hehe. I feel evil today. For some weird reason... I don't know.**

**Oooooooh! Ooooooh! I fugured out how to put in lines, see? Look! I know, pathetic, right? sometimes I'm really slow.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated yet! I know you must be really mad cause that was a real cliffie! So, instead of boring you guys with my long AN, I will get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward/Jacob hybrid: Hi Abby**

**Me: Jay…ward? Why are you here? Can't you see I'm trying to… claim?**

**Jayward: Cut the crap, Abby, we all know you don't own Twilight.**

**Me: He…he. No dip, Sherlock.**

**Jayward: You are pathetic.**

**Me: Awesomely pathetic?**

**Jayward: I will not say you are awesomely pathetic until you admit Twilight is not, your's, it's Stephanie Meyer's.**

**Me: *grumbles* Fine. Twilight doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. However, Delilah and the triplets and Jayward all belong to me!!!! Yay!**

**Jayward: Oh, no…**

**Did that entertain you?**

**Well, if not, this will: I accidentally uploaded this to my other story! I deleted it once I realized what I did, but holy crap... What if someone had read it? Ooops!  
**

_Bella's POV (3 days before the wedding)_

I was hyperventilating. Could I go through with this? What would Edward say? What would happen when… Whatever.

Carlisle Cullen was a genius!

_Edward's POV (Right after the end of the last chapter)_

Tanya gasped. "What did you just say? But the only time you've been allowed out of my fucking house was your bachelor party!" She screamed at me. Everyone turned and stared at her. "Yeah, people, I kidnapped his daughter!" She yelled. Everyone gasped and there were whispers. "And then I made his pathetic 'wife' let me marry him to get back the pathetic kid! She never loved you, Eddie! I would give up Sarah in a second to be with you! I mean, she was just a drunken mistake!" Tanya froze as people started talking amongst themselves. "Damn!"

"Well… Everyone, I'm sure Tanya doesn't mean what she just said." She had her head down and was crying, but when I said that she looked up and smiled at me. "Tanya, I love you." She grinned and I thought I heard 'I knew it!' "As a friend." I finished and Tanya's head went back down. "But I did love her as more than a friend, once. Now I love Bella, the mother of my children and my wife. But back to Tanya… I know that there's a good person in you, Tanya. I know. When I first asked you out, you were sweet, kind, amazing, fun, laid back, not looking for sex, and all I ever wanted in a girl. By the second year though… You changed. You starting cheating on me with random guys. You started doing drugs. Then I found you that night you got pregnant with Sarah…" I laughed bitterly. "You broke my heart, Tanya. It was then I realized that you'd changed. You were a manipulator and a slut. I wasn't ready for sex, so you went to other guys. You were horrible, Tanya. That's what you are now. You could go back, Tanya. You could go back to the sweet, loving girl I fell in love with. I'm not saying I can be with you ever, Tanya. After your horrible decisions… no. But we can be friends, and I'm sure you and Bella will get along great once you get to know her and get over the fact that she can have me and you can't. I realize now that we both made one bad mistake that changed our lives. But for me, it was different…It wasn't bad. One of the best decisions ever made. I have an amazing wife and a beautiful daughter because of a drunken mistake. Sarah may be just a drunken mistake, Tanya… But she's your daughter. You must have been scarred pretty bad, though. You had no one to turn to when you were pregnant. Mike ran away, I broke up with you, your parents probably disowned you… No wonder you treat Sarah so badly. I don't understand it, though, Tanya… Aren't you proud if her? Don't you love seeing somebody you made progress in life?"

"Edward…" Tanya said, and broke down sobbing. I put my arms around her, because I had a feeling she was back to her nice self. "I never realized… That was what happened! I never saw Sarah as anything but…a mistake." She looked up and smiled. "I knew there was a reason I kept her." Sarah ran up then. "Come her, sweetie. I'm sorry I haven't been a good mom for the first 5 years, baby. I'm gonna be the best mom ever now." Sarah started crying. "Sarah? What's wrong?" Tanya frowned.

"Y-you weren't a b-bad mommy! I l-love you, Mommy. Y-You already a-are the b-best mom e-ever." Tanya grinned, picked up Sarah and walked into the house, motioning for me to come along.

"So, Edward, just a question… When exactly did you and Bella get married?" I frowned. I thought she was going to get over me… But what can I say? I am pretty smokin. Tanya noticed my frown. "Not that I care, I mean, congratulations. It's good, you can be a family now. What are the triplet's names again? They start with a J, right? That's really cute. I'm glad you have a family, Edward. You deserve one. Hey… You and Bella got married the night of your bachelor party, right?"

"Yeah, we did…"

_Flashback explanation_

_ My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID…It was Bella! "Bella! How are the babies? How's Delilah? How are you? I miss you." I would have ranted if she hadn't interrupted me._

_ "Edward, Edward, stop. I went to the doctor's today, and got an ultrasound… All the babies are safe. Our babies are safe and healthy." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "And um…Marsha wasn't there." I chuckled when she said Marsha. "So, um… I kind of met your dad." My mouth dropped open. "Before you freak out," She knew me so well, "You should know he has a plan to keep us together and make it so you don't have to marry Tanya. Your dad is brilliant, Edward!"_

_ "Okay, what's the plan, Bella? Anything for you."_

_ "Your having a bachelor party, right? Well, that night, we'll sneak off to Vegas and get married. We can have a real ceremony some other time but that's enough to stop it, right?" _

_ My dad was brilliant._

_End flashback explanation (A/N I don't know how a Vegas wedding would work, so that's why I'm not including it.)_

"Oh, that's so sweet, Edward! You know, you'd think that I would've met your parents." Tanya said once I finished my story. "Oh, by the way, I'm going to call Bella and invite her over. You know Delilah and Sarah are friends, right?" See, if she knew that she couldn't be a bad mom.

"Hmm… I wonder why I never brought you to meet my parents." There was a comfortable silence for a few moments. "Well, Tanya, I think you're an amazing mother. Some moms abuse their kids, and you didn't. You had a reason to resent her, but you don't. You love her, I can see that." Tanya smiled warmly at her daughter, who was now asleep on her lap.

The doorbell rang, and I got it. I opened the door to see my 8 months pregnant wife standing there with my daughter. She was glowing. "Bella!" I put my arms around her and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey, Delilah, Sarah's over there, sweetie." I said and pointed towards her. She ran off to Sarah.

"Hi, Bella. I'm sorry I broke up you and Edward. So how are things with the babies?"

To my surprise, Bella said, "Good, how are things with you, Tanya?" They had a long conversation after that. Half way through I went to play with the kids.

I had a perfect life.

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Nuff said.**

**Except… Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aw, man, I did it again! I am an idiot! Sorry, guys… I had a lot of stuff going on, including a band concert. Yes, I'm in band. Lame, right? Actually, at my school, the band and orchestra people are really popular. Anyway, I love my clarinet, so don't say it's not amazing! Oops, I'm ranting. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Twilight. I own this story, though. Man, that sounds good! I own… the Perfect Mistake… I don't own most of the characters, but hey, I own Delilah! And Julia, Jane, and Jonathan. Ooooh! And Jessie Gordon. But you don't know who that is.**

**I am busy feeling bad for myself. I read this story where Edward dies, and I was very emotional. Then I looked at my mousepad, which happens to have a picture of my dead dog on it, and started crying. And that's why there's not gonna be much more drama. Really, like, none. **

**Cause you know those stories that have one sad event after another, and then it has like 1 out of 5 happy chapters? And then you get bored of all the drama and skip to the part where everything's good again? I don't want that to be this story. Too much drama is just too much.**

**And guys, I'm extremely disappointed! 9 reviews for the last chapters! I don't mean to sound whiny, but that sucks! Where did you guys go?**

**Please, please, please review! The 200th review gets a chapter dedicated to them!  
**

_Bella's POV_

It's been a month and a half since the Tanya-Delilah-Edward-marriage thing. Weirdly, Tanya is now one of my best friends. She also got herself a boyfriend. He's so incredibly sweet! His name is Jessie Gordon. Tall, brown hair, brown eyes. They look good together. He's one of Edward's medical school friends.

And me? Well, the triplets are due any day now. I'm not working at Hello anymore. Obviously. And I'm probably not going back. I've started a book… It's the best thing you can do when you have three babies.

Today Edward didn't have anything so we were taking Delilah to the zoo. We decided we'd have an official wedding in September to November, depending on what happens and when the babies were born. Today was August 20, exactly three months before Delilah's birthday.

"Mommy! Daddy's ready, can we go now, please?" Delilah whined. She's been wanting to spend so much time with both off us lately. But I couldn't blame her, after all we've been through. Today was her day. We all had to focus on her. And Alice said she had some big news. Oh yeah, she was coming, too. And Jasper and Rosalie and Emmet.

"Yes, baby, I'm ready. Let's go!" I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Hello, love." Edward said, walking in. I took Delilah's hand, so Edward put his arm around my waist. "Ready to go, Delly?" That was his new nickname for her.

"Yeah!" She screamed. I winced. That girl has gotten louder and louder and louder! "Mommy, what's wrong?" She noticed it, and frowned.

"Nothing, sweetheart. You're just a little loud, baby. Nothing bad." I could see tears welling up in her eyes. Oh, she was crying! No, I made my baby girl cry! "Delilah! Come her, baby. I love you, it's not bad, I love you, I love you." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. When she couldn't see my face, I frowned. She was so sensitive now. I didn't know what was wrong, and it worried me. Maybe the whole drama thing was more scarring than I thought…

Delilah stopped crying and looked up at me. "Okay, Mommy." She snuggled back into my arms and I looked at Edward. He seemed to be thinking.

We headed out to the zoo and found a very hyper Alice and Emmet bouncing, with an amused Jasper and angry Rosalie. I laughed at Rose's face. She looked like she wanted to murder someone. Then I looked more closely at Jasper, and he seemed a little anxious. "I want to the penguins…penguins! And the duckies, and the—Oooh! I know! The grizzly bears! Yeah!" Emmet was jumping up ad down and screaming "Penguins and duckies and bears" over and over again.

By then I was cracking up. "Okay, why don't we start with the—" I was interrupted by Emmet squealing and throwing his hand in the air. "The bears." Emmet deflated, then reflated again. (A/N I know, not a word. Shut up.)

"Yay yay yay yay! Let's go Belly, Delly, Eddly, come one!" I chuckled. Eddly?

"Eddly?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it's your family nickname. Now, if I knew the names of your stupid kids, then I could give them, the family nickname. Abbly, Sarly, Rachly… Or for a boy, Eddly Jr…" He started listing names, but got none right.

"Nope, nope, and nope. Now let's get moving Emmy." I shook my head.

"I swear, Emmet, you are a five-year-old stuck in a 22-year-old's body." Rose said, and I laughed.

"Read my mind, Rose." I said.

After visiting the penguins and the bears, we got kicked out. Yes, Emmet's that bad. He climbed into the penguin exhibit! I'm embarrassed to call him my brother. We abandoned the zoo and went home.

We weren't there for long, though.

I went into the kitchen to make dinner, and Emmet followed me. "Belly, I know your mad at me cause I banned us and your daughter from the zoo, but it's not my fault!" I gave him a look. "Okay, so it is, but you don't know how exciting it is to see the penguins up close! And swimming with them is fun, fun, fun! And sliding on my belly is also fun!" He was bouncing. "Forgive me, Belly?"

"How could I not, Emmy. You're my twin. It's impossible." He giggled and ran out of the kitchen. Oh, Emmet.

A few minutes later Edward walked in. "Hello, love." He pulled me in for a kiss. "How are my babies?" He leaned down to kiss my stomach.

"Good. I can't believe they'll be here any day now!" I giggled.

"Yes, Bella. Stop giggling, and finish dinner." He said sternly.

_"Yes, Bella. Stop giggling, and finish dinner."_ We heard a mocking voice and a giggle from the other room. "Belly-Bear! Finish my dinner! Me hungry." Emmet. I wasn't sure he wasn't actually 22. "Ow! Rose, what was that for?" He yelled.

"Uncle Emmy's being stupid, Mommy! Ah!" Delilah yelled, then screamed. I dropped my spoon and ran into the other room. Once I saw why she screamed, I immediately relaxed. "Put me down Emmy! Down, down, down!" Emmet had picked up Delilah and was carrying her around on his shoulder.

"Emmet, what are you doing to my daughter?" He froze and turned around. I laughed at his expression.

"Uh… Nothing! Nothing, I mean. I mean… Uh…I'm definitely not carrying around your daughter and my niece on my shoulder." Rose whacked him again.

"Put her down and there will be no consequences." He stared blankly at me. "Oh, come on! You don't know what that means?" He looked down and shook his head. Rose smacked him, yet again. "It means you won't get any punishments." He mouthed the word a couple times, then put Delilah down.

"Got it, Belly-Bear!" He screamed in my ear, and Rose flinched.

"Dear God, I can't believe I'm going to marry you." My eyes widened. "Oops." She said once she saw all our reactions. "Um… Yeah, Alice and Jasper aren't the only ones with big news. We're getting married!" She screamed.

"And I'm pregnant!" Was what Alice responded with. We all started at her, then screamed.

"Ohmigod, Alice!" Rose yelled. "Yay!" She jumped up and down. "Wait a minute… I can't jump up and down. I'm the mature one." She muttered to herself, and promptly stopped jumping, and pushed her hair out of her face. We all laughed at that, and she blushed.

All of a sudden I felt a trickle down my leg. Oh, shit. "Hey, Edward? I think I'm going into labor…"

**And that's the end! Of the chapter! Of course, we still have a while left till the end of the story. **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

**REVIEW. Not so hard, people. I want to get to 175 reviews AT LEAST.**

**Random question that might be entertaining to me if you answer:**

**Have you ever been bitten by a friend? If so, did it hurt? Details!**

**I am only asking that cause my friend hit me today and oh man it hurt like hell!**

**Well, review! **


	15. 15: Run Edward Run!

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey, some of you may have noticed that I accidentally put "I'm going into labor" at the end of the last chapter, but I meant to write "My water just broke." So, if you noticed that and now think I'm kinda stupid, I'm just letting you know that's not what I meant.**

**I was sort of satisfied with the reviews. I mean, not that you guys should care, but I'd really like more reviews for this chapter. It was hard to write.**

**Okay, someone asked me what Alice's baby will be named. **

**The answer? I honestly have no clue. I accept suggestion for both genders, by the way.**

**I have a poem for a disclaimer this time! But I can't take credit, I didn't write it.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue.**

**I don't own Twilight,**

**But neither do you.**

_Bella's POV_

_ "Hey, Edward? I think my water just broke…" _

Everyone gasped. "Come on Bella, let's get you to the hospital! Rose, get the baby bag." Edward ordered Rose. "Come on, Bella, my car."

"What about us?" Alice whined.

"You take your own car. Rose meet us there with the bag." He ordered them. Wow, he's organized. But I honestly don't know how the babies have held on this long. Really, triplets are supposed to come early. All I know is this is the last of the kids. Four is definitely enough.

Once we were in the car, Edward decided it was the time to start talking. "So, Bella… What are we going to do after the triplets are born?" He asked me. I stared at him like he was crazy. "I mean about more kids." Again I gave him the crazy look. "What?"

"Edward, if you were the one who has to go through labor, I don't think you'd even ask that. Aren't four kids enough?" He shook his head slowly, and I sighed.

"Don't you love our kids?" He sounded worried. Men are so clueless.

"It takes work, Edward. I don't know if I can handle five. And what if we get twins, or triplets again? I can't have six." His face drooped. "I love you, Edward. It's for the good of the kids. I love you and them so much. I don't think I'll stay on the pill, just for you, okay? If I get pregnant, it happens. If it does," I shrugged, "Then it must be destiny." Man, that was cheesy.

"Bella, love, that was one of the cheesiest things I've ever heard. But very sweet, and thank you for giving more kids a shot." He smiled.

"Let's just get through the three that will be born today, okay?" His smiled got wider, and I giggled.

"I love you, Bella."

We finally got to the hospital, and a few minutes after I got into a room Rose, Emmet, and Jasper showed up. "Belly-Bear is having my nieces and nephew! We'll have so much fun, I can teach him football, and baseball, and pranks…" Emmet went of into his little fantasy world.

"Uh, Emmet, that's my job. I'm the father. Teach your own son that. And our kids will not be doing any pranks in their lifetime. Not under my roof, or theirs." Edward said sternly, and Emmet pouted. "Emmet… Where's Delilah?" He said, and I noticed my oldest daughter wasn't here.

"I'm here, Daddy! Mommy, I can't wait to see my baby sisters and brother. They'll be so cute!" Her face was shining, and she was grinning.

"I can't either, baby." I said, and Edward smiled at us. Someone walked in the door. "Charlie?" I gasped. I hadn't seen my dad since high school.

"Bella? Who is—Wait… You have a kid? Why are you here?" Then he looked at me. "Oh. You're pregnant? And you didn't tell me? Why, Bella?" I started at him.

"Dad, you would've kicked me out if I told you I was pregnant. I got pregnant at the end of senior year, if you wanted to know, by the way. With Edward." He winced.

"The boy who tortured and bullied you? But—Why would you, um, you know, with him? Were you two dating?" I gaped at him. "I take that as a no."

"Charlie, this is what happened. I was at a party, I had a one-night stand with Edward, who I am now sort of married to." Charlie gasped. "Let me finish, please. So, 4 years later, I meet him at the restaurant I just get hired for. He's the brother of my boss, Alice Cullen. And bam, we fall in love. We um, yeah, and here come the triplets!" His jaw dropped open. "Yes, triplets. And here's our daughter Delilah. Delly, sweetie, come over here and meet Grandpa Charlie."

Delilah came out from behind Edward. "Hi." Charlie's look softened.

"Hi, sweetheart." He said to her, and smiled. Then he whispered to me, "She's gonna be a heartbreaker." Edward heard that, and stiffened.

"Not until she's thirty. My baby girl is not dating any boy who is disrespectful of her wants. No way." He said sternly, and Charlie chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like I did when Bella was born." His face glowed when he thought about that.

"Ow!" I screamed, and pulled Edward over. "Ah! Edward!"

"What's going on? Bella, love, what's wrong?"

"What do you think! Ah!"

"What is it? Please tell me!"

"A contraction, you idiot!" Then it stopped. Good. Ugh, it'll be back though.

"Ohhhhhhh, got it." Charlie looked a little constipated.

"Uh, Dad, what's wrong?"

"T-that's just s-so funny! Hahaha! He d-doesn't know what a-a contraction i-is? Hahaha!" Oh, he was laughing. Oh, Dad…

_Edward's POV _

Somewhere along the many contractions I must've dozed of. At least I hope, because of my dream…

_Edward's dream…_

_ We were driving to meet Bella's dad, Charlie Swan. I was nervous, how would he feel about me knocking up his daughter? "It'll be fine, Edward, don't be so nervous. Music will distract you." She turned on the radio._

_Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married...just you wait and see._

_She called me up, late last night, she said Joe, don't come over  
My dad and I just had a fight, and he stormed out the door  
I've never seen him act his this way, my God, hes going crazy  
He says he's gonna make you pay, for what we've done, he's got a gun, so_

_Run Joey Run Joey Run  
Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married...just you wait and see._

_I got in my car and I drove like mad, till I reached Julie's place  
She ran to me, with tears in her eyes, and bruises on her face  
All at once, I saw him there, sneaking up behind me, WATCH OUT!  
Then Julie yelled, he's got a gun, and she stepped in front of me  
Suddenly, a shot rang out, and I saw Julie falling  
I ran to her, I held her close, when I looked down, my hands were red,  
and heres the last words Julie said..._

_Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married.....aaahhh..ahhhh  
ahhhh....ahhhhh_

_Run Joey run Joey run Joey run Joey run Joey run _

_ I quickly turned of the radio. What if… What if I was Joey? And Bella was Julie? What if Charlie killed Bella? Oh no! _

_ I was suddenly transported to my bedroom. My phone rang._

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Edward! It's Bella. My dad and I, we just had a fight, and he stormed out the door!" I gasped. "He says he's gonna make you pay, for what we've done, he's got a gun!"_

_ So run, Joey, run, Joey, run…_

_ I got in the car and drove like mad, till I reached her place. She ran to me, with tear filled eyes, and bruises on her face! All at once I saw him there, sneaking up behind me. "WATCH OUT!" Bella yelled._

_ Suddenly, a shot rang out! And I saw Bella falling… I ran to her, I held her close, when I looked down, my hands were red… And here's the last words Bella said… "Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me… Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married…"_

_End of Edward's dream_

I woke up and yelled "Bella!" She looked over at me.

"What's wrong, Edward? Are you okay? I'm glad you slept. By the way, it's 11 o'clock. And the babies will be coming soon. I'm 7 inches dilated." She smiled.

_Bella's POV_

Half an hour later a nurse walked in. "Okay, Bella. You're 10 inches dilated, so let's get this started." Oh, god.

15 minutes later I was holding my son Jonathan Emmet Cullen. Yes, his middle name is Emmet. Born August 20th at 11:46 p.m. We couldn't see his eyes yet, but his hair was a bronzish brown color. He was gorgeous. "Wow. Our son." I said to Edward, my eyes tearing up. Uh-oh. The contractions were starting up again, so I handed him to Edward.

"I can't believe this baby is made from our love. Wow, he's so gorgeous." Edward was staring at his new son.

Another half an hour later, it was time for one of the girls. "Come on Bella, push!" The nurse said.

Five minutes later, at 12:18 a.m on August 21st Julia Alice Cullen was born. She had brown hair with flecks of bronze in it.

A couple minutes later Jon opened his eyes. They were a deep brown with green flecks in them. "Edward, look at our two beautiful babies. Julia will be a heartbreaker, that's for sure."

At 1:09 a.m on August 21st Jane Tanya Cullen was born. She had bronze hair with brown flecks in it.

We had three beautiful, healthy, babies: Jonathan Emmet, Julia Alice, and Jane Tanya.

**Okay can everybody say awwwwwwwwwwwww? Sorry about Edward's dream, I had to put that in. If you didn't read the lyrics, GO DO THAT NOW! Hehe.**

**Tell me what you think by making my day and reviewing!**

**By the way, I know Julia Alice doesn't sound very good but I needed a middle name and Julia Tanya sounded worse.**

**Random question to answer for my entertainment:**

**What's the worst thing you've done in a public place?**

**Review!**

**Hey, this is one of my longer chapters, isn't it? Omglee! Yes, that's right, I say Omglee. Hehe. I'm soooo creative, right? Actually, my friend came up with that. I just 'copyrighted' it. It is understood I didn't really copyright it, right?**

**I hope you guys read my ANs. I hope they're entertaining, too. I just like ranting. If I rant at school, my friend bites me.**

**So basically, my arms look like Jasper's. Full of vampire bites! **

**My friend who bites me is like a vampire, and the bite mark from 2 weeks ago is still there. Argh!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, you people are lucky you reviewed so much. I'm in a bad mood. I have no money to buy Showstoppers the fourth Glee CD! Ugh.**

**On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Twilight.**

_Bella's POV_

Finally! Today me and the triplets went home. It's been five days since they were born, and they are perfect little angels! They barely ever cry, and they don't wake me up during the night all that much. It's not that much of a surprise, though, Delilah was that good. But she was easier, I mean, there's only one of her.

"Bella! Change Julia's diaper! Oh, and Jon's! Thank you, thank you, Jane, your diaper is dry!" Edward yelled from the nursery. Yes, Alice of course, designed and put in a nursery while we weren't looking. It's beautiful, pale yellow with pink butterflies on most of the room and little teddy bears on the other part for Jon. It was amazing.

"Okay, Edward. Stop complaining and change a diaper. I'll get Jon, you get Julia." I walked into the nursery, and he stood there holding up Julia, with his nose all scrunched up.

"Edward, you do know how to change a diaper, right?" He nodded but then slowly started shaking his head no. I sighed. "Wow. Let me show you. Then you can do it on your own. You can do Julia, boys can spray you if your not careful." I picked Jon up out of his crib and demonstrated to Edward how to change a diaper.

"Oooooooooooh. Now I get it!" He changed Julia's diaper, then screamed, "YES! I CAN CHANGE MY DAUGHTER'S DIAPER!"

"Who are you, Emmet?" I said, picked up Jane and walked out of the room. "Oh, and Edward? I expect you to now do as much diaper-changing as I have to do." I walked out of the room leaving a sulking Edward.

How could he not think our babies were wonderful angels? They were amazing little gorgeous children.

After feeding Jane, I heard a crash coming from the nursery. I immediately rushed in there. "Edward! Delilah! What are you doing?" I found Edward holding up Julia in the air and Delilah holding Jon. "What was that crash?" Then I looked at the floor. A picture of Me, Delilah, and Edward in the hospital with the triplets in cribs next to us was on the floor in pieces. "What were you doing?"

"Daddy told me to help him put this picture on the wall, but then it fell." Delilah explained to me. My expression softened.

"Really, Edward?"

"Yes, love." 

"That's really sweet, Edward. Come here, Delilah." She stepped forward. "Thank you for holding your brother."

"You're welcome, Mommy. I love my little brother." She smiled down at him. "But my arms hurt. He's heavy! Really heavy. Shouldn't he be smaller, though? He's just a baby. Take him, Mommy." So I held two of my kids. Great. I thought Delilah was a sweet daughter and sister, though.

I was glad Edward was doing that, though he was obviously only doing that to get in my good side and not have to change any more diapers. "Come on, Edward. We have to clean this up."

"Now worries, I called Alice."

"Does she know why she's coming over, Edward?" He shook his head. "We are one screwed up family." We both grinned.

_Edward's POV (his for the same scene)_

Ugh. The triplets came home today. Not that I didn't love them, it just seemed that all they do is eat, sleep, cry, and poop. Not that I've had to deal with that yet. The diaper-changing was up to Bella to deal with. At the moment I was sitting in the nursery. I was trying to get on Bella's good side so I didn't ever have to change a diaper and admit I didn't know how.

Well, that plan failed when I smelled Julia and Jon's diapers. "Bella! Change Julia's diaper! Oh, and Jon's! Thank you, Jane, your diaper is dry!" I sighed in relief. Good, only two. Having four kids is hard work. I held up Julia and scrunched up my

Finally Bella came in. "Okay, Edward. Stop complaining and change a diaper. I'll get Jon, you get Julia." I stared at her. "Edward, you do know how to change a diaper, right?"

I nodded, then slowly changed to shaking my head no. She sighed. "Wow. Let me show you. Then you can do it on your own. You can do Julia, boys can spray you if your not careful." She picked up Jon from his crib and demonstrated to me how to change a diaper.

"Oooooooooooooh. Now I get it." I said, and changed Julia's diaper. "YES! I CAN CHANGE MY DAUGHTER'S DIAPER!" I screamed in an Emmet-like fashion. Bella just laughed.

"Who are you, Emmet?" Hey, I only screamed so I wouldn't have to do that again, and get on her good side. It didn't work. "Oh, and Edward? I expect you to now do as much diaper-changing as I have to do." I started sulking.

What else could I do to get on her good side? That's not too obvious, of course. Hmm… What does Bella love? Me, of course… and her family! I have a great idea! "Delilah, sweetie, can you come here? Daddy needs you to help him with a surprise for Mommy." Delilah ran in.

"Hi, Daddy. What's Mommy's surprise?" She asked me, giggling.

"Well… We're going to hang many pictures of all of us, our whole family, in here and in the living room." Delilah smiled. "And I need your help." Her smile got bigger. I've noticed little kids love it when you say you need their help.

"Okay, Daddy!"

So we put up a few pictures, and then I accidentally dropped one, and it crashed on the floor. "Da-crap!" I caught myself from swearing in front of Delilah. "Quick, Delilah, take your brother." I said and handed Jon to her. Then I picked up Julia.

"Edward! Delilah! What are you doing? What was that crash? What were you doing?" Apparently she was so mad she had to repeat herself.

"Daddy told me to help him put this picture on the wall, but then it fell." Her expression softened.

"Is that true, Edward?"

"Yes, love."

Apparently she wasn't mad anymore! Yes! I called Alice to come over and clean it up.

_Bella's POV_

It was a week from that little incident. Today was Delilah's first day of kindergarten, she was so excited! But to admit it I was a little scared. My little girl was growing up! Granted I had two more little girls who were very little, but Delilah…

"Come on, Mommy! Let's go! I want to get to school!" Let's see how she feels about school in five years. I laughed.

"Okay, sweetie, let's go."

We got there ten minutes later, and I saw Tanya. "Tanya!" I yelled, while Delilah ran off to see Sarah.

"Bella!" Tanya said back. "I have some big news. Well, I have two big news'!" She was grinning hugely and was that… glowing? Hm… "Well, first… Jessie and I are engaged!" We took a squealing break. "And second… I'm pregnant!" Then we squealed even louder. I felt like a 16-year-old girl.

"Really? Wow! How far along?"

"One month. I kind of… fell down the stairs and was unconscious for a while. Jessie took me to the hospital and they took a blood test so now I have Tanya or Jessie Jr. in here! We already have a girls name and a boys name picked out."

Wow, she was organized. "What are they? Wow, Tanya, everyone's pregnant now!"

"Well, for a girl, Elizabeth Marie, which has tons of nickname possibilities, and for a boy, Alexander Daniel."

"Those are beautiful names, Tanya! I'm sure your daughter or son will be amazing, and I'm sure Sarah will be a great older sister."

We spent the rest of the day at my house, playing with the triplets.

When I picked up Delilah, she skipped up to me holding the hand of little boy with very tan skin and long black hair. "Hi, Mommy! Jakey, this is my Mommy! Mommy, this is Jakey." She said, and I laughed. What would Edward have to say about this?

"Hello, Jake. Delilah, come on, we need to get home. Aunty Alice is there watching the triplets!"

"Bye, Jakey! See you tomorrow!"

Once we were in the car, I started interrogating Delilah. "So, Delly, does Jake go your school? Is he in your grade?" And the questions went on like that.

I just couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction. Our daughter wasn't even five, and she already had a boyfriend.

**And that is how Jacob comes in! I'm probably doing a sequel to this story about Delilah, if you'll read it. I just didn't want Jacob and Tanya both trying to screw up their marriage, and I think it's sweet, little kid love.**

**So, review!**

**Random question to be answered to amuse me:**

**What's he stupidest/randomest/weirdest dare you have either gotten or given?**

**I'm gonna answer this one, cause it's kinda funny.**

**I dared my friend to say 'watermelon' instead of ok for a week, cause I thought she said it too much.**

**And me, being the weird person I am, thought it sounded like fun, so I joined in on the dare.**

**And then brought four of my other friends in to do the dare with me. **

**It was incredibly fun, all my friends who weren't on the dare were so confused and freaked out! Ah, good times…**


	17. 17: You're the one who

**Ohmigod, 6 reviews away from 200! You guys are amazing. Wow. I can't believe it. The 200****th**** reviewer gets a special prize. Not quite sure what it'll be, though…**

**Anyway, I loved your reviews! Only 9, but still, pretty good.**

**I love you all! I'm feeling awesomely happy; I just got the new Glee album! Whee! Hehe. Yes, I have some problems.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own my new Glee CD! Whoohoo! **

**I'm a teensy bit sad, though. In my English class today (my fave class, btw!) I had a writing assignment and I ended it dramatically but very sad. I was talking about the day I got my dog (who just died a couple weeks ago) and I ended it. **_**That night he slept in my parents' bed, where he would sleep every night for the next five years, until his death.**_** Depressing, huh?**

_Edward's POV_

I was driving home from work when I got a call from Alice. "What do you want, Alice?"

"Well, hello to you too, brother dear. Anyway, I am over at _your _house, watching _your _babies because your wife is too lazy to take them with her to pick up your other daughter." She liked to complain.

"Do you have a point, Alice dear?"

"Yes. Now all Jane is crying, and she won't SHUT UP! How do you control your baby, Eddie?"

I laughed. Control. Oh, Alice. "Well, there's a CD on the shelf that has each of their lullabies. Go to track 4 and she should calm down."

"Just a question… Why are there 4 tracks? Oh, wait, Delilah. Right." She's so forgetful. There was a pause, and then I heard the lullaby come on in the back round. "Thank you, Eddie! Thank god for lullabies!"

"Ahem."

"And, of course, my annoying, obnoxious brother, Edward Cullen, and his awesome wife, Bella Cullen." She grumbled.

"Goodbye, sister dear."

I hung up and twenty minutes later I arrived at home. "Hi Eddie!" Bella said and threw Delilah into my arms.

"What's with you people and calling me Eddie?" I mumbled into Delilah's hair. It was surprisingly soft and silky. It was a beautiful bronzish brown. I looked down at her. "Hello, Delilah."

"Daddy, what are you doing to my hair?" I realized I was stroking it. Oops.

"Yeah, Eddie, what the he-eck are you doing?" Alice said, walking in. I giggled. "Eddie? Are you okay? You sound like a sixteen-year-old girl." I stopped giggling.

"You—ha—you stopped—from swearing—in front of—my daughter who happens—hahaha—to have Emmet—Swan—hahaha—as—her uncle?" My laugh attack finally stopped. "You think she hasn't ever heard a swear? Delilah, what swears do you know, sweetie?"

Bella was glaring at me, but I was having too much fun to stop. "Daddy, why? Mommy says never to repeat anything Emmy says." I was back in hysterics. "Fine. Mommy, don't get mad, Daddy's making me. I know the H-word, the S-word, the F-word," she blushed, "And that's all, Daddy and Aunty Ally. Mommy, what's wrong?" Her face looked worried.

Then I saw Bella. She was glaring daggers at me. "Just for that, Edward, I will tell you." I stopped laughing.

"Tell me what, Belly-Bear?"

She and Alice just sighed. "That Delilah's got a boyfriend!" Alice yelled. My jaw dropped. She—but—She's only almost 5!

"Yes, Edward, she does have a boyfriend. His name is Jacob, but her pet name for him is Jakey. Tell your daddy about Jakey, will you, baby girl?" Bella said.

"Yeah! Jakey has long black hair, and his eyes are really pretty. And he's got muscles! Big ones, Daddy! Like your's!" She giggled.

My face hardened. "Alice, watch Delilah. Bella, living room, NOW." I said reasonably calmly.

"Okay, Eddie-Bear." Bella grinned. I grimaced, but I admit, I deserved it.

We walked into the living room, and Bella started giggling. "Eddie, Eddie, what shall we do with you? You're like…like…" Another giggle. "Like an overprotective daddy-bear!" She burst into full on hysterics!

"Well, Bells, maybe that's because I am an overprotective daddy-bear?" I winced.

"I got you to say daddy-bear! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" She was on the floor rolling around.

"Real mature, Bella."

"You're the one who got my 5-year-old daughter to name all the swears she knows!" She was giggling and wheezing.

"Yeah, well you're the one who let our daughter have a boyfriend at age five!"

"You're the one who just learned how to change a diaper!"

"You're the one who had Emmet the two year old for a brother!"

"You're the one who has Alice the hyper pixie for a sister!"

"You're the one who called me a daddy-bear!"

"You're the one who called me Belly-Bear!"

"You're the one who is super fertile to have triplets!"

"No, that's you!"

We continued on like that for another half and hour, before stopping and just laughing.

**I thought that chapter was pretty sweet and funny.**

**This chapter reveals their loony side! Hehe.**

**Random question to be answered for my amusement:**

**What's your funniest sibling/friend's sibling/friend who's so close is like a sibling story?**

**I just thought that you know with their weird accusations and all…**

**Well, I will update as soon as I can, but at the moment I am extremely busy!**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but it's Family Movie Night and I kinda wanna watch the movie we're watching so... That's just sayig my little bro doesn't screw it up!**

**I just want to let you guys know this story will be coming to an end soon, because after the school year ends in 4 weeks I'll be away for 2 months. And then I can post a sequel.**

**Does anyone want a sequel? Let me know.  
**


	18. 18: Phone Calls

**Heeeeeey! Well, I did get to 200 reviews! 206, actually! Yay! I love you guys, you're amazing!**

**Now, I will list all of the people who have ever reviewed. This will take an extremely long time.**

**Thank you, to my number 1 reviewer!**

**Isabella Jame Swan Cullen, you are so amazing! You have reviewed every chapter, and even in my darkest days you make me feel better. **

**Four special people reviewed chapter 1…**

**brittany08forever**

**rpattzgranny**

**bellacullen09**

**Flora73**

**You guys have been with me from the start!**

**And here's one more special mention…my future beta! Sorry I haven't used you yet, but I will for the sequel!**

**ReadingKiwi!**

**Thank you! I promise you will be getting to beta my sequel!**

**To my amazing beta!**

**And those are my special mentions.**

**Now for the rest of y'all! Don't worry, if you didn't get a special mention you're just as amazing!**

**Emmet's Babe**

**GuitarGirlxoxo**

**Kolorfulkarlie**

**Twilightlvr4vr**

**RosalieCullen'sTwin-97**

**Bellaangel383**

**Alynabbylove10**

**Roxie I do byte**

**Puasluoma**

**Emmett0is0my0homeboy**

**ChristinaRae-xoxo**

**xBookLover17x**

**XoxoAngel**

**Twigirl09**

**4ever**

**Bethm216**

**Christy86**

**Fanpire15**

**Wendy**

**Asia**

**ArielJewelHatesJacob**

**LOVE IS A GIFT**

**Gemma loves Edward**

**Klutz4eternity**

**.Cullen**

**The0Lily0Girl**

**Team Jasper 99**

**1mooncalled**

**Kimjhill**

**Vale**

**Kaity315**

**ilOVEyOUh.1001**

**nely**

**JacobLuver**

**.-**

**Carly Traveler**

**TraceyUK**

**LizzyCullen1995**

**Twilightmegan**

**Miss F Cullen**

**JJ1234**

**Alicia Blond101**

**Robbiee**

**Sydnybowen013**

**Mikjikk90210**

**Sbreetwilighter**

**Aimee**

**MissKarenSantiago**

**DracoMalfoy4Ever**

**Rosariomcarthy**

**Kaity315**

**TOTALLYTWILIGHT4**

**RogueRaina**

**Viv**

**And that's everyone! I tried to avoid the 3 flamers, but I accidentally put one in, and didn't feel like taking it out. **

**I love you all SO MUCH! And I've got to say congrats to my anonymous reviewers who've stuck with me all the way.**

**Now you all are probably thinking…**

**Is she going to end the story here?**

**And the answer is…**

**HELL NO!**

**I love this story, I' m not going to end it THAT soon. I was just thinking… 200 reviews, and I haven't thanked anyone? Pshaw! What am I doing, not appreciating them? **

**So, I have made this my dedication/thankfulness chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own the computer I use to write this, and to look at all my wonderful reviews!**

_Edward's POV_

It had been a week since Bella announced our daughter has a boyfriend, and I'm still not used to it.

However, I think I overreacted a bit when I found out. I need t make it up to my beautiful wife. Which reminds me… Technically, we're married. But we never had a wedding… Hmm…

I decided to call, who else, my sister. She was the expert on all things fashion-wise and Bella. "Hello? Edward? What do you need? I was about to leave for my ultrasound! We get to find out the gender today! Then I can start my shopping!" Typical Alice, always thinking about shopping.

"Alice, have you thought about names?" I asked her. First I'll make her happy, and kiss up. Then I'll get to my point.

"Yeah, I have actually. For a girl—Is it bad I want a girl? I mean it would be much better shopping…Back to the point. For a girl, Talia Isabella. For a boy, David Anthony. After your…middle name." That was so sweet! She wanted to name her son after me. Well, if she was having a son.

"That's nice, Alice. Talia Isabella Hale and David Anthony Hale…"

"Now, stop distracting me and get to your point."

"I was thinking of proposing to Bella."

"What? But you guys are married! How…Oh. Right. You want a real wedding. Let me guess, you want to know what kind of ring and how to make it romantic?"

"Are you psychic? Yes. So, what do you think?"

"I'll tell you what I think: Get her a simple ring, not more than 2 carats. For romance, just go with your gut. I have to go, Edward."

"Bye, Ali. Thanks."

"No problem. Bye."

_Alice's POV_

I was so excited, today was my first ultrasound. What I didn't tell Edward was that I had a feeling I was going to have twins. I wasn't sure, it was just a gut feeling, but whenever I get those I'm usually right.

"Jazzy, are you ready to see our babies—I mean baby?"

"Alice, why did you say babies?" He questioned me. Oops, that slipped out.

"Um…I'm so used to saying babies, with Bella, that I guess I'm still saying it." He seemed to buy that. Unlike Bella, I am a good liar.

We got there a few minutes later, and my dad walked in. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Jasper requested me. He said, and I quote, 'Alice would love it if you could be her doctor, and it would mean a lot to me.'"

That was so sweet! "Alice, baby, if you don't want him we can have Dr. Samuels, like Bella and Edward had." Jasper said.

"No, Jazz, that's great! Thank you."

Dad put the gel on my stomach, and pointed up on the screen. "Look, Ali! Look, there's our baby! Wait…Why is the heartbeat so fast, Carlisle?" Jasper said, and then I noticed the faster heartbeat. A grin spread on my face.

"Well, Jasper and Alice, it seems you are expecting twins! Congratulations, sweetie. Wow, I go from one grandchild to 4 to 6! This is just getting better and better."

I knew it! I was right! "Dad, is it possible to find out the sexes?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice. See, this, is baby number 1…a boy. Baby number 2 is…a girl."

Perfect. A little girl to take shopping—that reminds me, I need to go shopping for maternity clothes—and a little boy for Jasper to play sports with! "Perfect." Jasper murmured.

"Yes. Perfect."

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting at home on the floor with the babies balanced on my lap. And people thought twins were hard! Triplets are ten times harder. I now see Edward's point… But I love them and they are beautiful.

Then my phone woke me up from my daze.

_I love you  
I want you  
You're the one that I live for  
And I can't take it any more  
I love you  
I need you  
What can I do to make you see  
You're the only one for me_

I Love You by Faith Evens was my ring tone for Edward. "Hello?"

"Hello, love. I just got a call from Alice—their baby is two babies! Twins, Bella. Isn't it wonderful?"

I grumbled something like 'Yeah, sure, just don't add a third.' "That's great… When do you think she'll tell me?"

"Soon. I'll hang up now, love, so she can call. Bye."

Less than a minute later, my phone rang again. It was my Alice and Rosalie ring tone. My Bff by Paris Hilton.

_All of my life I've been waiting,  
For someone to trust,  
Someone who cares,  
Someone who I'll know will always be there.  
Someone that would always tell me the truth,  
Even when it's the hard thing to do.  
Someone who always knows what to say  
And when they don't,  
They don't go away._

"Hey, Ali! What's up?"

"Guess what? I was right! I'm having two babies! One boy and one girl! Talia Isabella and David Anthony…"

"Are those their names? Those are beautiful, Alice! I'm so excited for you!"

"And I just wanted to know… What's it like? To have kids, I mean?"

"Well…It's wonderful, mainly. It can get stressful at times, but all in all, it's one of the most wonderful things in life."

"That was beautiful, Bella. Any advice for more than one kid?"

"Yeah… Always keep your husband by your side."

We both laughed at that.

"Well, Bella, I have to go shopping for baby and maternity clothes! Bye!"

That was a little strange. Not five minutes later my phone rang, yet again.

_Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

My ring tone for Emmet played. It was Lean On Me by Bill Withers. "What, Emmet? Your disturbing my babies." I was a little grouchy by then. The babies were awake now, and Jon was crying.

"Sorry. But I just thought you'd want to know we set the date for the wedding!"

"Really? That's great! When is it?"

"January 21st! Rose said she wanted a winter wedding with no snow, so… Isn't it great, Bella?"

"It is, Emmy. I'm so glad everyone's finally settling down."

"It's just so weird, Bells. We're all in different stages. I mean, you and Edward are the farthest, you have four kids. Alice and Jasper have a kid on the way—"

I interrupted him. "Two, actually. They found out today that it's twins."

"That's great. And then next is Tanya and Jessie, they're engaged with a kid on the way and a kids from Tanya. And then there's me and Rose, been together for more than five years, and we just got engaged. We're all so different!"

"Well, Emmet, once you have one kid, it's hard to stop." I joked. "That would explain the four. And I have no doubt you and Rose will have just as many as us. Alice and Jasper will stay at that I bet, and so will Tanya. Hey, technically Tanya's farther than Alice, she has Sarah."

"Well, she's not married."

"Technicality, Emmy, it's a strange thing." He laughed.

"Got to go, Bells, don't hurt yourself."

That was nice. I was glad all of us were getting families.

_Edward's POV_

I had picked out the perfect ring. It was beautiful. And perfect for Bella. I came home, finding her on the floor. I should just get it over with. Now. "Bella, come here." She stood up and grinned.

"Hello, Edward." She put the babies on the couch.

"Bella…" I pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me…Again?"

**Awwwwwww! So sweet! The link for the ring is on my profile. **

**Now, everyone, review! Like you always do! **

**Random question…**

**What's the sweetest thing a guy has ever said or done for you?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola my faithful readers! I am sad to inform you that this… is the last chapter! Well, then there's the epilogue and the sequel…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**I'm so sorry I didn't get this out sooner, but I have had (and still do) writers block! It is horrible and its killing me…**

_Bella's POV_

He proposed. Again, I guess. Usually in this situation a girl should be freaking out. Ohmigod, my boyfriend wants to marry me! Am I ready? Is he serious? Does he love me enough? Do I love him enough?

Uh, yeah. Enough of the fake questions. For me, the answer is obvious. Hell yeah! Technically we are married. And we have four kids. What kind of idiot would I be if I said no? Oops, haven't answered yet. "What do you think the answer is, Edward?"

He looked confused. "Ye…No? Yes? I don't know! Bella, put me out of the suspense and tell me! Do you want to marry me?"

"Edward, calm down. Not only do I want to say yes, but I have to. We're already married, we just had 3 kids together." He just stared at me, and I giggled. "I'm glad you didn't make a huge deal out of this, Edward." Then I saw the ring. It was beautiful, perfect, and god knows how expensive it probably was. Luckily I didn't ask. "I love the ring, by the way. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned, and I decided to call Alice and Rose on a three way call.

When they picked up, they both said the same thing. "What do you want, Bella? I'm kind of…in the middle of something." I laughed. I thought this was way too important.

"Well…Edward proposed! Again!" I added the again as an afterthought, which made us all giggle, then squeal.

"It's about time!" Rose screamed. I laughed at her.

"Uh, Rose? We are sort of married, you know. How do you think I should tell Delilah?" I said anxiously.

Alice laughed. "Bella, you sound like a mom who…"

"I am a mom!"

"No kidding. Anyway, let me finish. You sound like a mom who's about to tell her kid she's marrying her boyfriend."

"I am marrying my boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend who's not the kid's dad who the kid doesn't approve of! And he is your husband, you know! God, Bella! What's with the interrupting? It's not like you! Now, tomorrow you need to get your butts over to my place. Wedding planning time! For both of you!"

"Okay, got it, Alice." We hung up.

A couple minutes later while I was making dinner Edward came home.

"Hello, love. When do you think the wedding should be? Before or after Rose and Emmet's wedding?"

"Before. I don't want to out stage my brother, but they don't have 4 kids. So we are first priority. How about…November? 30th? That way we won't be stealing Delilah's thunder, you know?"

"Hmm…That sounds good. And don't be ashamed if you want to out stage your brother. You're twins, it's natural. But sadly it's impossible to out stage my twin. She is Alice, after all. Actually, I remember once there were more people at one of my birthday parties than Alice…Mmmm. That was funny. Turned out she had more though."

"How many people and how old were you?"

"Um…Let's see…8." I laughed at the mental image that came up at that. An 8 year old Alice yelling at an 8 year old Edward. I can just see it now… "I had 27 people, and she had 54. Let's just say Alice wasn't the brightest kid…" I laughed again.

_Mental Image_

_ "Edward, you moron, send them home! You can't have more people than me! It's not FAIR! Daddy! Tell Eddie that he needs to send everybody home!" Alice was yelling, in her little 8 year old pink prom style dress. _

_ "No! Ali, face it, people like me more. I'm just too awesome for you, Ali, deal. With. It." Edward said and stuck his tongue out._

_ "You meanie! I hate you Eddie, I do!" She stormed up the stairs…_

_ Carlisle walked into Alice's room. "Alice, sweetie, calm down. You have more people than your brother. You have 54, and he only has 27.,"_

_ "Exactly! He has more! It's not fair, Daddy…"_

_End Mental Image_

I was cracking up now. "Wow, Edward."

"Don't judge me! I was a weird kid! But go ahead and judge Alice, she deserves it, from al the times she teased me about that party." 

We were both in hysterics for a long time, until the babies started crying.

The next day I took the babies and Delilah over to Alice's house for wedding planning. "Belly! Where is my favorite nephew?" Alice said, rushing in. She had taken a liking to Jon.

I handed her his baby carrier. A few minutes later Rose walked in. "Where are my favorite nieces?" Delilah ran into her arms.

"Aunty Rose!" They went into the kitchen.

4 hours later my wedding was mostly planned, so we went home. "Mommy, am I going to have more sisters and brothers?" Delilah asked me, and I nearly choked. "Mommy? What's wrong?" She frowned.

"Baby girl, do you really want more siblings? I mean, you have three already."

"Yes, but they are going to have their triplet connection, and I will have no one to play with." She put her head down. When she looked up I realized she was crying. "And they won't like me. I'm too old."

"Honey, how is having another sibling going to change that? They'll be even younger than the triplets."

"But if it's 6 years or more, I will be their idol, Mommy!"

"And how do you know this?"

"Jakey! His brother Jared is 7 years older, and he loves Jared. But his sister Leah is only 3 years older, and he hates her. He says their ages aren't close enough, but not far enough to be friends. The triplets will hate me."

I sighed. Of course it was Jake. It always was. "We'll see about more kids, baby. We'll see." She took that as a yes, jumped up, and squealed.

**~November 20, Wedding Day~ **

"Wake up, wake up!" I groaned. Stupid little pixie, screaming in my ear. "Be-lla, get up! It's your wedding day!"

"I know that, Ali! Leave me alone, I need my sleep!" I have a theory that the pixie doesn't need sleep. She runs on caffeine.

"Oh, come on! Sleeping is for night, weddings are for day! So get your lazy butt out of this bed, and move, move, move!"

"Fine!" I managed to drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, where I was thrown into the shower. Then I was attacked with a hair curler. "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes, Bells, is it." Somewhere along the way Rose had come in. "You will look beautiful when we're done. Not that you're not already…" Rose laughed nervously. "Why aren't you nervous, Bella?"

"Well, we have 4 kids, for one. And two…We're already married! I was a nervous wreck when we got married in Vegas."

"I can just see it now…" Alice chuckled and wrapped another piece of hair around the iron.

Two hours later they were done with my hair and makeup. It was time for my dress.

Here's the thing about having Alice Hale and Rosalie Swan plan your wedding…They don't show you your dress until the wedding itself. Now it was time to see my dress. And here it was…

I only have one word. Wow. **(A/N This is the link to the dress. It's also on my .com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=3001516¤tIdx;=44&subCategory=-49999486%257c3001447%257c3001516&catentryId=6096838&sort=) **It was amazing and gorgeous… Wow.

They slid it on and it fit perfectly. It looked amazing and flattering, even after 2 pregnancies.

Then I saw what they were wearing, and gasped. Their dresses were gorgeous, too.**(.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=3001604¤tIdx;=6&subCategory=-49998976%257c3001465%257c3001604&catentryId=6141591&sort=)**

"Knock, knock." My dad said, opening the door. "Bella…You look amazing, baby girl." His eyes started tearing up. "I can't believe it, your getting married!"

"I'm already married, Daddy." Yet I was also tearing up a little.

"Charlie! We spent so much time on her makeup, and your going to make her CRY?" Alice shrieked.

"I'm just here to tell you… It's time, sweetheart."

Five minutes later Alice, Rose, and Tanya had all gone down. It was my turn. "Deep breath, Bella, deep breath." I muttered to myself.

"Ready, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I'm ready."

And we started down the aisle. I focused my eyes on the ground. Chances are with gravity on my side I would not be able to walk without tripping with Edward down there.

Finally we reached the end. Couldn't be soon enough. (A/N I don't know how a wedding ceremony go's, last time I was at one I was 5! Long time ago, that was…)

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Edward pulled me in for a deep kiss.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." He whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen." I whispered back.

My life was absolutely perfect.


	20. Chapter 20: Epilogue

**Tear, tear! This is the-sob-epilogue! I will miss this story so, so, so, much!**

**The sequel will be called: A Similar Mistake**

**Now think about that, and wonder what it could mean…**

**Anyway, I have an idea for a new story! I was thinking about it, and since I love you guys the most, I'll show you the summary! Let me know if it sounds good:**

**22-year-old Edward and 18-year old Bella have been having their Saturday night 'sleepovers' for 2 months. What happens when a certain Mr. Cullen is Bella's English teacher? AH**

**So, let me know what you think. I hope you like it, cause I really, really, really want to write it! It can become my new baby! No, really! After A Similar Mistake, of course...**

**But I will never forget this amazing story I love so much!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Delilah, Jon, Julia, Jane, and Unborn Baby number 5. Gasp! Wondering who that is, right?**

**~1 year later~**

2 months after our wedding, Rose and Emmet were married. 1 month after that they found out Rose was expecting. 2 months after that Talia Isabella and David Anthony Hale were born. 2 months after that, Alexander Daniel was born. A month later, Tanya and Jessie were married.

Right now, Rose was being rushed to the hospital for the birth of her daughter. "Bella, how did you get through this 4 times? This is killing me!" She screamed.

"It's easier the second time, Rosie." I said calmly.

"Oh, there's not gonna be a second time! We're adopting!" Emmet, sitting petrified in the back of the car, nodded quickly.

"Rose, calm down. We've all had to through with this. Now it's your turn." Tanya said, calmer than all of us. Rose just turned to stare.

"Y'all are crazy, having two kids. Ha!"

"Um, Rose, I didn't really have a choice. I had twins." Alice said quietly, defending herself.

"And let's not forget all these little babies were mistakes, except the one your carrying." I reminded her. "Mind you, perfect mistakes, but still, unplanned."

"Touche, Bella." Tanya nodded. "Anyway, it's all worth, when you see your little baby girl in your arms."

"Ahem, baby girl?" And Emmet speaks!

"Well, she is having a girl. It's also worth it with a boy. I'm just making it more relatable." Tanya and Emmet had this kind of logic argument all the time. It was quite amusing, but it got annoying after a while.

Finally, 9 hours later, Grace Leah Swan was born. "Wow. You were all right. It was worth it." Was the last thing Rose said before passing out.

When Grace was handed to Emmet, we were all scared. She was so tiny, and he was huge. "This is my baby girl? I'm a daddy! I'm really a daddy!" He shouted, and she opened her eyes. "Wow, they're blue. Kind of like Rosie's."

"No kidding, Emmy." I said.

Two days later they were allowed to go home. I had stayed with Rose the whole time, and I was ready to go back home to my wonderful family. "Edward?" I said, walking into an unusually quiet house.

"Shhhhh, the babies are sleeping." He said, and I ran into his arms.

"Edward?" He looked alarmed. "What i-is it?" Then I realized I was crying.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I just…L-love you all s-so much!" I sobbed, and buried my face into his chest. That was when Delilah walked in.

"Mommy?"

"Baby girl, come here!" I scooped her up. "Never, ever grow up! Never!"

"Um, okay?"

I couldn't figure out what my problem was. Suddenly my face snapped up. 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 29, 35…Uh-oh. "Hey, Delilah, why don't you go look at your siblings? And check on them?"

"Okay, Mommy. Sure." She ran of.

"What is it, Bella? You know the triplets are fine."

"Uh, yeah. Edward…Did you know that about a year ago, Delilah asked for more siblings?" He gaped at me.

"She did what? You want more kids? But the triplets just turned one! They're just now sleeping through the night! And you want t put another one into our lives?" My eyes teared up. Oh, no, not again…

"O-Oh. I d-din't know you f-felt that w-way." I sobbed harder and ran upstairs.

"Bella, wait! Bella, please, open the door! We need to talk about this! Bella, please? Open the door!"

"I'm sorry, Edward, it's just…"

His eyes widened as realization dawned on his face. "Your not…Are you?"

"I'm 7 days late, Edward."

"Do you want a home test?" I just nodded, and he ran out of the house. Damn hormones. I didn't need those tests, I was sure.

Mother's instincts, you could call it.

10 minutes and 5 glasses of water later Edward rushed in with 5 different tests. "I just wanted to be sure…" I went into the bathroom, and when he followed me, I gave him a pointed look. "What? Oh, right. Sorry."

I peed on the first stick, and handed it out to Edward. We set a timer, and it was time to wait. Tic, tock, tic, tock. Time was passing in slow motion.

Ding! That was the timer. Time for the moment of truth. "Positive." My voice broke. "Edward, I'm pregnant."

"Take the other ones, please. For me."

Four pregnancy tests, later, we were completely sure I was pregnant. "Hey, Edward, when the triplets wake up, do you think we could go to the doctor? Just to be…Completely sure? Or we could just get an ultrasound." He just nodded.

The triplets woke up two hours later. "Mommy?" A voice called from down the hall. "Daddy? The triplets woke up." Delilah walked in, with Jane on her hip. She had a habit of holding Jane, since she was the smallest.

"Okay, honey. We need to go to the doctor now, to find out something." Edward tried to explain to her.

"What?"

"Well, er… Um, you'll find out there." I chuckled at his awkwardness.

"Daddy, is something wrong with Mommy?" She whispered.

"No, why would you say that?" He looked flustered.

I left him to deal with the situation while I got Julia and Jon. "Hi, babies." Julia stared at me, and Jon furrowed his eyebrows and looked like he was concentrating very hard.

"Ma-ma?" He said, and I gaped. He just said his first word! "Ma-ma! Mama, Mama, Mama!"

Ohmigod! "Oh, Jon! Julia, can you say Mama?" She concentrated hard.

"Ma…Ma?" Yes! Two in one day! "Ma…Ma! Mama!" She bounced excitedly in my arms.

"Come on, let's go surprise your daddy. Hey, Jon, can you say Dada?"

"D-Da…" He stuttered on that word. We would work on it.

"Julia? How about you?"

"Dada!" It came out effortlessly with her, and Jon just glared at her. I wondered if they'd been practicing?

"Good, job, Jules. We have to go now, and I want you to surprise your daddy." I walked back into the room with a baby on each hip. It was easier than you'd think, with all that experience. "Edward, I have a surprise for you…Jules?"

"Dada!" She screamed, and his jaw dropped open.

Jon then, not to be outdone, said, "Dada! Mama!" If it was possible, Edward's jaw dropped even more.

"Did they just…Wow. When?"

"I walked in, picked up Julia, and Jon said 'Mama.' Then Julia said 'Mama.' Then I asked Jon to say Dada, and he couldn't, but Julia here could." I said, handing him Julia.

"Wow. My babies are growing up!" _Don't worry, another will be along quite soon._ Was what I wanted to say. But Delilah was in here, so…

"Jonny, Julie, Janie, can you say De-li-lah."

"De…ly…lah?" Jane was the only one that answered. Delilah clapped. "Yay! Thank you, Janie!" Jane was now Delilah's favorite.

We arrived at the hospital an hour later. The drive was only 15 minutes, but with 4 kids… Imagine what will happen when we have 5! Unborn Baby Number 5 better be worth it…

"What are you thinking, Bella?" Edward asked once we were settled in a room. The kids were being watched in the day care for doctor's kids.

"I'm just thinking about Unborn Baby number 5."

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl Bella? And what will we name it?"

"I was thinking…I know it may be a little weird, but Kiwi for a girl? And Timothy, Tim, for a boy?"

"Kiwi…I like that! That's a nice name." We were interrupted by Carlisle walking in.

"Oh, boy. They didn't tell me who my patient was. You already have 4, why another? Not that me and Esme wouldn't love more grandbabies, but still…"

"Accident, Dad." Edward explained.

"Oh, well, let's move on then!" He spread the familiar gel on my stomach, and I flinched. Cold as ever! "Well, let's see…Wow! 5 months along! You must have been really busy with the triplets…Would you like to know the sex?"

"Edward? I personally want a surprise…" He shrugged.

"Sure. Is UBBN5 healthy?"

"UBBN5?" Carlisle asked.

"UnBorn Baby Number 5!"

"Gotcha. Yes, Uben is healthy."

We left the hospital, and decided it was time to tell Delilah about the baby. "Delilah…Mommy's going to have another baby."

She just squealed.

I love my family.

~2 months later, baby shower~

"And here's something for you, Bells! It's a t-shirt!" I opened the package. When I saw it, I groaned.

"Really Alice? Are you expecting me to WEAR this? It's mortifying!"

"Don't worry, I got Edward one too! Well, I didn't, but…" I groaned.

The shirt said 'I 3 Edward Cullen' on it. Alice expected me to wear it.

"Don't be ashamed Bells! It's who you really are inside!" I groaned, then chuckled. That was a typical Alice the mom comment. She was all about philosophy now. It was a little weird. "I got you oooooone more thing." I opened up the package, finding stretchy golden leggings, a black tank top, and a pink vest.

"Uh…Thank you?"

"Oh, Bells. It's a workout outfit! All of us have one." Tanya and Rose nodded seriously. "You got lucky and were able to lose all that baby weight fast, but from a third? Uh…No. So, hello workout outfit!" (A/N Outfit on my profile. Along with, just for entertainment, Rose and Alice's.)

"You are all crazy. But I love you."

~Two Months Later~

"I'm gonna kill you Edward!" I screamed at my husband, as my 5th child was born.

"Bella, calm down. Now, on your next contraction, I need you to push, okay?" Carlisle, Edward's dad, was delivering my baby.

"Edward, I am never, ever, ever sleeping with you again! I tried birth control, but oh, look what that did! I'm here, aren't I? God, I'm gonna kill you! Mother fucking…" I trailed of as another contraction came.

"Push!"

"Ah!"

"I see the head, love, keep going!"

At 7:47 a.m July 18th Kiwi Danielle Cullen was born.

At 9:24 p.m December 1st 2 years later Timothy James Cullen was born.

And finally, a short 9 months later, on August 1st, Jasmine Marie Cullen, or as we like to call her, Jamie, was born.

I had to kill Edward many, many times.

**Ohmigod that was the end. I can't believe it. This story is my baby, and it's grown up! I'm crying. Oh, it's so, so, sad! **

**Remember to review! **

**If all of you who have this story on alert review this chapter and the last one, I can have 300 reviews. Please? For me? And my baby? A Perfect Mistake? Pleeeeeeease?**

**I'm. So. Sad. **

**But…I love all of you who reviewed!**

**And by the way, I named Jamie after Isabella Jame Swan Cullen…You know…Jame…Jamie? **

**And I named Kiwi after ReadingKiwi, my soon to be beta! **

**I love you all and I am so glad you read this story!**

**It's so hard to say goodbye…And click that 'Complete' button on the status…**

**Now I'm sobbing!**

**Bye, everyone, I hope you continue to read my stories! Once they're up!**

**I hope you never forget this story...I know you will, but I nwver will. My first success of a story. Sob!**

**Goodbye, I love you!  
**


	21. Sequel Notice!

**Hi! This is one last chapter to let you know…**

**THE SEQUEL IS UP! WHOOOOO! **

**It's called A Similar Mistake, if you didn't catch that. **

**I personally think it's better. Better because it's from Delilah's POV, and I'm closer to her age in that story, soo…**

**Check it out!**

**And I wanted to do one last shout out! **

**To Jayde Isaacs… **

**It shows to me that I was right for not disallowing anonymous reviews. I got a flamer a couple days ago…From 'your story sucks.' Harsh, right?**

**But back to Jayde. It totally made up for the horrible review. This? The best review I've ever gotten.**

**Want to know why? Because I was told that people can relate to my story… That's actually really what I care about most in my writing. The ability to relate to it. And go deep inside…**

**I'm seriously happy to know that what I described in this story is really a lot like real life. I'm not writing from experience…**

**My parents have problems, they fight a lot, but really they love each other and raised me and my brother together. **

**So I'm glad to know it's sort of realistic. I look forward to reading her stories when she gets an account. They will be amazing. **

**I'm so honored to be opened up to by someone. I'm sorry about your dad…But congratulations about your step-dad! I'm so glad everything worked out.**

**So…Thank you everyone who read this story, and left a review. They made my heart swell and now I have a place in there for all of you! All…A lot of you!**

**Well, go check out the sequel…I'll update as soon as possible!**


End file.
